The curse of the dark lord
by asil
Summary: Sorcerers aren’t the only evil beings in the world, unknown to the sorcerer hunters a new evil is rising after being put to the grave hundreds of years ago, the sorcerer hunters must learn of this new evil after one of their own betrays them. I'm doing
1. AN

-1Okay. I've decided that I'm going to finish this fic even if I spend the entire year of 2008 doing it. Now my first order of business will be to choose between the two versions of the story that I have, that's where anyone who reads this comes in. Chapter one is the latest version of the story, and chapter two is the original, I'd like anyone who reads them to tell me which they prefer so I can decide what I'm going to finish.

If you think they're both total crap please tell me as well then mention a key example that you think ruins the story so I can not make that mistake again.

Anyway, thanks in advance to anyone who helps me out.


	2. chapter one

-1Prologue

A wolf's howl fills the night air, shattering the silence like a rock through a windowpane. Red eyes glint in the moonlight as a dark figure painted in shadows lifts his head to listen to the chilling sound, wind brushes through long silver hair and near white lips pull back in a silent growl to reveal sharp pointed teeth.

Knee high black boots crunch dried leaves beneath them as the figure is pushed forward by a hand on its back. A rumbling snarl bubbles from the man shaped thing's throat as it turns to look at the human that had pushed it. The shackles on its wrists rattle as it tries to bring its arms from behind its back.

Another human nudges it with the tip of his sword, indicating for it to move forward. With another snarl it walks toward the stake that stands in the middle of the clearing.

A semi large group surrounds the stake, piling dried grass and logs around it. The figure is walked to stand in front of the stake, then the humans turn him around and wrap a chain attached to his shackles around the stake.

The leader of the humans takes a flaming torch from one of the other humans and at his signal everyone else backs off. The leader holds the stake forward, lighting the grass around the stake. The figure winces as fire blazes through the dry wood.

It grits its teeth as the humans cheer and glares at them through the smoke. It's red eyes alight on one human in particular, who is actually not a human at all.

(you dare show your face here traitor.) it mind speaks to the black haired one.

Golden eyes glare into his.( Your time is at an end Dark Lord, even I, who was once your most loyal servant can see that.)

(I am still needed in this world.) The Dark Lord insists crying out as flames lick at his legs.

(Perhaps, Perhaps not.) is whispered in his head before he loses all concentration, throwing his head back he screams into the night. The humans standing out of reach of the fire shiver at the sound as they watch their long time enemy be consumed by the cleansing fires.

The white robed creature standing with the humans blinks his golden eyes, he wants to say that the tears in them are from the smoke but he knows that that is a lie.

(my lord, Forgive me.) out of his sleeve he takes a sharp knife. Firelight glints off of it as he studies the blade.

Rolling up both his sleeves he places the tip of the blade against his left wrist. He closes his eyes and plunges the knife through his skin and drags it up his arm, then he quickly does his right wrist as well before he loses feeling in his left.

Blood pours down his arms and it is not until after his body has fallen to the grass that the humans notice what he has done.

Chapter 1

Marron claws his way out of sleep, his heart pounds feverishly in his chest and his breath comes in strangled gasps. His golden eyes sting with sweat as he blinks them open and his long black hair sticks to his face and neck. Slowly he sits up and looks over at his undisturbed companions as he tries to catch his breath, his heart still pounds as if he has just finished running uphill for many miles. He grabs at his right wrist to stop the bleeding, then is stunned as he realizes that there is no blood.

"A dream," He gasps out not sure whether to be relieved or more frightened then he already is, puzzling to himself he lays back down onto his sleeping mat, "it was a dream." It had seemed so vivid though, he is somewhat disturbed that he had dreamt something like that. He touches his wrists again, just to be sure.

He glances at his sleeping companions then slowly stands and navigates his way around the sleeping lumps. The floorboards creak under his feet and he stops as his older brother, Carrot Glace, turns over in his sleep. Marron stands silently gazing at his brother in a slightly distracted fashion, unconsciously he rubs his right thumb against the inside of his left wrist, realizing what he is doing he frowns to himself and stepping over Tira Misu makes his way toward the cabin's door.

The block of wood that poses as a door opens with an animal like squeal and Marron winces at the high pitch sound as he steps out into the cool pre-dawn air. He closes the door behind him and stands staring into the forest his hand still resting on the metal door handle. His breath mists in the air, silver tendrils rising above him to swirl and disappear. Marron runs his hands through his long black hair and glances up and the clear sky. The stars are slowly winking out, but Marron can still recognize some of the brighter constellations. At the edge of the horizon, the sun is slowly beginning its daily cycle. It will be another warm sunny day.

Silently walking over the dew covered grass Marron slips into the dark forest, squinting his eyes so he can spot the gnarled roots before they can trip him and raising his arms to fend off the tree branches that hang down and threaten to tangle in his hair. Finding a fallen tree Marron sits down and closing his eyes, steadies his breathing to a slow meditative rhythm.

"Marron, are you alright." Marron spins around, nearly losing his balance in his hurry. His brother stands a few feet away.

"sorry if I woke you." he apologizes as he sits back down.

Carrot shakes his head, "you didn't." He moves toward Marron and sits on the log beside him, "You alright?" he asks again.

Marron nods and closes his eyes again, "yes."

"Good." Carrot's fist unexpectedly collides with Marron's face, sending the younger Glace to the ground. Marron stares up at his brother as he touches his jaw. Carrot glares down at him.

"Brother, Why?" he asks, bewildered by his brother's behavior.

"You know why Traitor!" The words that are snarled from his brother's mouth do not belong to Carrot. Marron's eyes widen and he shakes his head as he crawls backwards away from the thing that is not his brother.

Carrot leaps on him, hands going around his throat and clutching tightly even as Marron thrashes underneath the older boy. He punches at Carrot's arms, digging his finger nails into the older Glace's cheeks and kicking him in the stomach. Carrot wheezes and rolls off of him, Marron leaps to his feet turning to his brother is a fighting position.

Where Carrot had been now stands a silver haired man glaring at him with red eyes. The man approaches him and a calm feeling falls over Marron, he relaxes out of his fighting position.

"I could forgive you Norram." The man raises a hand and cups Marron's face. Leaning forward until their faces are inches apart, "do you wish to be forgiven?"

"yes." Marron answers tilting his head to press against the man's hand.

"Then join me, the time for me to rise again is fast approaching." The man's eyes flash insanely and he presses his lips to Marron's harshly, "Join me, and together we shall make the world as it was before."

"With rivers of blood, and mountains of corpses?" Marron asks.

"Yes." The man bares his teeth again and slides his hand through Marron's hair.

"No." Marron snarls, the man jerks back as if slapped, Marron continues even though he has no idea what he is saying "My lord there is no longer a place for you in this world."

"I will make a place." The man hisses.

"then I will do all in my power to stop you." They glare at each other for a long moment.

"so be it." the Dark lord waves a hand and the forest scene around them dissolves, giving way to a grassy field.

Marron looks across the field to where a huge bonfire burns bright against the darkened night. He looks over at the dark lord, who points at his arms. Marron looks down, seeing the bloodied knife in his hands and the stains on his robes.

Not wanting to look he turns around, behind him his team lays mangled on the ground. Chocolate strangled by her own wire, Tira's body slashed to bits her eyes staring forward without seeing anything. Gateau lays farthest away, the gaping wound on his neck the only mark on him. Carrot lay closest, practically at Marron's feet.

Marron falls to his knees, eyes blurred by tears as he stares at his dead brother. He throws the knife to the ground, "I'm sorry. So sorry."

Carrot's head turns toward him, "Marron…Traitor."

"No, I'm not." Marron sobs, "I didn't mean to do this."

"but you did." The dark lord taunts from behind him.

"NO!" Marron jumps to his feet and launches himself at the dark lord, only to have his hands caught in a steel like grip. The dark lord grins and thrusts his arm forward, plunging his hand through Marron's chest. Marron screams as his fist closes around his heart and yanks it out even as it still beats. The silver haired dark lord leans forward and whispers in HIS ear.

"This is what happens to those who oppose me."

The worst way to wake up is to the sound of your brother screaming, Carrot shoots out of his bed and hurries to his brother's, Gateau and Tira are already kneeling at the younger teen's side, trying desperately to wake him. Marron struggles against them as they try to pin his arms to his sides so he won't hurt himself as he thrashes around. Marron screams again and yanking his arm away from Tira turns over and claws at Gateau's wrist, the bigger man releases Marron's wrist with a surprised yelp of pain. Spotting a full bucket of water Carrot grips the handle and turning the bucket upside down, empties the Luke-warm water onto him brother's head.

Marron's eyes snap open and he sits up, for a moment he stares at them as he gasps and sobs.

"Marron," Tira places a reassuring hand on his now wet shoulder, "it's all right, it was just a nightmare."

Marron shakes his head and draws his legs up to his chest, "No." His body trembles and he chokes back sobs.

Carrot kneels in front of his brother, touching his knee lightly, "Marron, It's okay."

Marron jerks away from him, "No!" he quickly stands, moving away from them towards the door.

The rest of the team glance at each other bewildered by Marron's reaction.

"Marron wait!" Carrot stands and races after his younger brother as Marron runs out the door.

Marron dashes off in the opposite direction of the one he remembers going in his dream, he flees from the cabin with no reason other then to get away. He runs for what seems like hours then panting he stops at a sturdy looking tree and sits under it, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

He leans his head back and rests it against the hard bark of the tree as he feels the warm rays of the sun seem to seep into his skin like a comforting blanket. Raising a hand he wipes the drying tears from his face even as he feels more threatening underneath the lids of his eyes.

He closes them briefly then they immediately snap open as images again assault his mind.

He chokes back a sob as the he desperately claws at his arms, trying to dispel the feeling of warm blood running down them.

It has been years since he has gotten so frightened by a nightmare, but then Marron is certain this hadn't been an ordinary one. He clenches his hands into fists, trying to stop himself from tearing his own skin open with his fingernails.

He looks up sharply as a noise sounds nearby, his brother's form is blurred by the tears that are once again falling from his eyes, when had he started crying again?

"Marron," Carrot stops in front of him panting slightly from running and kneels down beside him, "are you alright."

Marron shakes his head feeling his body begin to tremble again, "it was a dream." He buries his head into his knees, protectively covering his head with his arms.

"It was a dream, It was a dream, it was a dream, it was a dream, itwasadream, itwasadream, itwasadream." He feels his brother's arms wrap around him and leans into the embrace, not stopping his chanting. Eventually his words become sobs and he is crying against his brother's shoulder.

? 

Chapter two

They've been walking in the sun all day, the town they are heading to can be seen whenever they reach the top of one of the waving hills then it is again blocked from view as they head down the other side. Marron seems lost in his own little world as he walks, eyes that usually miss nothing focus on the ground at his feet. His face is composed again, looking at him one could almost think they had imagined the horrifying wake up call. Gateau glances at the beautiful teen repeatedly, almost as if he expects Marron to disappear or worse, scream again.

"I'm starving." Carrot grumbles as they start up another hill seeming to have already forgotten about the events that has happened this morning or, Gateau reasons, he might just be trying to take his mind off it, yes that seems more likely.

For about a half an hour Carrot had sat cradling his younger brother before Marron had managed to calm down enough to stop crying. Then he had acted as if it hadn't happened, avoiding their questions and uncharacteristically snapping, telling them that he'd only had a dream and that it was nothing to worry about.

"We're almost there." Tira states to the impatient Glace.

"But I'm hungry now." Carrot whines.

"I can take your mind off that darling," Chocolate offers and hugs Carrot from behind, he gives a high-pitched squeal and leaps away the red headed Misu on his heels. Gateau rolls his eyes; he doesn't understand what Chocolate sees in Carrot, the teen obviously isn't interested in her.

"Wait darling!" Chocolate yells as the two speed up the hill a dust cloud rising behind them. They disappear over the hill. Gateau watches them with a bemused expression and turns to say something to Marron.

He stops himself as he notices that Marron doesn't seem to have noticed that anything has happened. His black bangs cover his golden eyes as he stares at the dust covered road. He mumbles something and Gateau is about to ask him what he said when he hears.

"Carrot What Have I Told You About Other Women!" Chocolate's voice screams loudly followed my the unmistakable sound of her wire.

The two sorcerer hunters hurry up the hill and look down; at the bottom of the hill is an overturned wagon, Carrot is on the ground screaming for mercy as Chocolate stands above him in her tight leather outfit her face a mask of fury as she expertly whips her wire forward.

"My Carrots!" The attractive woman that owns the wagon shrieks, Chocolate pauses and Carrot's eyes light up and he started to drool as he gets up from the ground obviously thinking it is him she is worried about, only to by smacked back down as the woman hits him with a shovel, then she begins gathering up her scattered orange vegetables.

Carrot bites happily into the fruit tart, moaning in exaggerated pleasure as the sweet taste explodes in his mouth. He chews happily and swallows before taking another large bite.

The other members of the sorcerer hunting team are all also enjoying their meal. except for Marron who is merely looking at his dish, head tilted to the side and brow furrowed like he's not sure whether the food on it is edible or not.

Finally he decides that he's not hungry anyway and that if he did try to eat something he'd probably throw up, which would make his teammates even more worried. Marron stands up, "I'll be in the library."

Tira looks up from her meal, "are you sure, you haven't eaten anything."

"I'm not really hungry." He pushes his chair in and heads out of the dinning room.

"But you'll eat something if you get hungry later right?" Chocolate calls after him.

Marron nods distractedly, not intending to do anything of the sort.

Tira shakes her head as Marron disappears up the stairs, "something's wrong."

The other's nod in agreement, Gateau points out "He's been distracted all day, I think what ever happened in his dream really frightened him."

"oh yeah, it's not like his screaming was a dead give away." Carrot quips sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, usually he'd talk about it to you at least." Gateau states. Carrot sighs.

"Look I'll try to talk to him tonight, but if he really doesn't want to talk then there really isn't much we can do."

Marron browses through the shelves, glancing at titles but not really reading them. The library is warm, the fire in the small fireplace is crackling merrily.

A large black book falls from the shelf above Marron, landing with a loud thump. Marron picks it up annoyed, then stops as he sees the cover. He opens the first page and reads a little.

The book is a scholar's thesis on a dead language, normally Marron would have found it fascinating but now he just finds it horrifying. The problem is not anything the author wrote, the problem is the examples of the dead writing he drew into the book, Marron can read them, all of them.

With a slam he closes the book and reaches up to place it back on its shelf, hands shaking so bad it's a wonder he can lift it. Once it's on its shelf Marron stares at it as if he's afraid it will leap at him.

"Get a grip, it is just a book." he snarls at himself, voice sounding hollow in the quiet library. He turns and hurries over to a different section lifting a random book from its place he sits down at one of the tables.

He opens the book to a middle page and stares at the page trying to concentrate enough to read it. He pulls something out of his sleeve and starts fiddling with it, trying to keep his hands busy.

The pages blur in front of his eyes and images seem to be trying to creep out of the book. Marron shivers and looks away, his eyes find the fireplace.

He blinks and a figure stands in the fire, head thrown back in a scream on agony. Red eyes bore into his.

Traitor!

A sharp pain in his wrist makes him flinch and turn away from the fire. He looks at his wrist, staring at his knife that is slowly being drenched with his blood. He yanks the knife out of his wrist and drops it to the floor, pressing his fingers to the vein in his arm to slow the bleeding.

Carrot washes his face, preparing for bed. Marron stands a few feet away leaning against the wall and the older Glace notes that he is paler then usual.

"this is a nice house, it will be a shame when we actually catch the sorcerer and have to leave." he comments to his younger brother.

Marron looks up startled, "The house?" he blinks, "oh right it's nice, yes."

Carrot stares at Marron, "you alright."

Marron nods and looks away again.

"You sure?" Carrot tries again, he wipes his hands dry on a towel and walks over to his brother.

"Yes Carrot I'm fine." Marron snaps.

"Well if you want to talk about it…" Carrot starts to say but is cut off by his younger brother.

"I don't." He blinks, Marron rarely ever interrupts him and when he does it is usually for a good reason.

Taking off his shirt he slips into the bed they are sharing, staying on his side the buries his head into his pillow and is almost instantly asleep.

He wakes up a little later, staring at the darkened ceiling trying to figure out why he is awake. It takes him only a moment to realize that Marron is not in the bed. He sits up.

Marron is pacing back and forth across the room, head down with his right hand cradling his left. He hasn't noticed that Carrot is awake and is seemingly having a lively argument with himself.

"Yeah I know, not anymore." Marron strides to the end of the room and spins around. (not anymore for what?)

He tilts his head as if listening to something, "I was a fool." he declares. (_**you**_ a fool? Brother you aren't making any sense.)

Marron stays silent for a moment then laughs a tone of hysteria in his voice. "That's not a very impressive achievement." (What's not a very impressive achievement?)

He walks back and forth silently for a moment, "Can't argue with you there." (argue with who?) Carrot has to bite his tongue to keep the questions in.

"I'm not seeing them your way, just my way with a twist." Marron makes a hand motion and flips a stray lock of hair out from in front of his face.

"not really." there is a tone of annoyance in Marron's voice as he paces faster.

Seconds later he stops cold back straight and eyes glaring at nothing, Carrot has to strain his ears to hear his younger brother.

"No, I can't. but I don't have to like it. And don't call me that." Marron closes his eyes tightly and shudders, "not anymore."

He spins around and snarls, "don't count on it." the hatred in his voice makes Carrot shudder underneath the blankets as his watches his younger brother who's golden eyes seem to shine in the faint candle light.

Marron is still for a moment then his head turns and he stares straight at Carrot, he glares coldly at his older brother before turning and stalking out of the room, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

After a few moments Carrot manages to break himself out of the trance he is in and slips out of bed. Heading toward the girls' room, he is going to need Tira's help.

? 

Chapter 3

Norram stands staring at the body on the shelf, listening distractedly to the spiky haired boy and red headed girl whispering quietly upstairs. The translucent image of the dark lord kneels by Marron's unconscious body, right hand on the mage's forehead.

Norram smiles quietly, in his astral form the dark lord can't see a ghost, even this slight power over the evil creature gives him a small feeling of triumph.

Through Marron Norram can feel the dark lord's magic fighting the younger teen's mind for dominance, "You won't win him over my lord," the fire mage promises, whispering into the dark lords ear and knowing he wont be heard, "Even if he serves you, he will never be yours."

Carrot steps into the large library with Tira behind him shivering as he realizes just how cold the room is, he glances at the fire, it is still burning merrily in the fireplace. All the windows are closed so there is no reason for the room to be so cold.

They aren't sure what causes them to turn. Tira gasps and rushes to where Marron's body lays on the floor, his breathe misting in the frigid air that surrounds his body like a shield.

(author's note: Well there's an evil spirit in the air as well as a ghost, that's got to be cold.)

Tira touches Marron's face, then jerks her hand back as she feels how cold it is. A thin layer of frost has covered Marron's eyelashes, making them look longer and mystical but no doubt sealing his eyelids together. His lips are a pale blue and even his black hair looks cold.

"Marron?" she calls nervously, not expecting a reply, she doesn't get one. She shivers and removes her red cloak, wrapping it around the mage's body then turning to Carrot.

"let's get him up." Carrot kneels down on the other side of Marron and slipping his hands under his brother he heaves the younger boy off the ground. Marron's body feels like a block of ice in his arms.

Carrot carries Marron closer to the fire and sets him down and Tira's command and kneels beside his brother, Tira runs to get more blankets.

With his fingertips he brushes a few strands of hair out of Marron's face. Suddenly Carrot frowns and lowers his hand to Marron's wrist, noticing the bandage that is wrapped around it. He removes the bandage and stares at the wound that was hidden beneath.

"Marron," He breathes out in horror and looks up from the vertical cut down his brothers wrist at his brother's still face. Mind numb with shook he holds Marron's cool hand against his chest and slipping his other arm around Marron's waist pulls his brother against him, trying to share body warmth.

Carrot jumps in surprise Marron's entire body jerks, the younger Glace moves his hand up to push off Carrot's hands from where they hold his wrist. Carrot knocks Marron's hands away making the younger teen struggle harder.

"Tira!" He yells, and hears a loud thump as she drops what she had been carrying and runs into the library.

Whatever had been making Marron cold is gone now, instead the younger Glace's body seems to be shimmering with heat. Carrot jerks his hands back as suddenly his brother's skin is too hot to touch.

"Turn around," The silver haired demon demands, Marron glares at him anger boiling in his eyes.

"No." He doesn't want to turn around, he can feel the blood dripping down his arms, he knows what will be there.

Teeth clenched the dark lord orders again, "Turn around now!"

"I won't, I no longer serve you." Marron fights the instinctive reaction to do what the man says.

"Norram…"

"THAT'S NOT WHO I AM ANYMORE!" Marron screams at him, "I am not Norram, you are not my master!"

The dark lord waves a hand in annoyance, "You are," he closes his eyes briefly then looks up at Marron again, desire and longing showing clearly in his insane glinted eyes, "You are Norram, you are Mine."

Marron shakes his head, "no, even if I was Norram." he pauses and glares at the dark lord, "he stopped serving you, he hated what you were doing."

The dark lord nods silently some of the madness fading from his crimson eyes, "yes, I know now that he did, I didn't then."

"If you knew then would you have stopped?" Marron asks, part of him unconsciously becoming calmer as his master also becomes calm.

"I don't…" The dark lord suddenly looks lost, Marron's hateful gaze softens slightly as he waits for him to speak, "do you remember what we were, before I was the master and he the servant?"

Marron thinks for a moment, reaching for the memories that are so alien to him, "You were friends," the dark lord just looks at him, "You were lovers."

The dark lord nods and raising a hand brushes his fingers across the side of Marron's face, a parade of unnamed emotions flow from him into Marron, "you're so much like him, strong, beautiful, loyal to those you serve." he leans forward and Marron finds himself unable to move, the dark lord kisses Marron lightly on the teen's lips then buries his head in the side of Marron's neck.

"when will you stop betraying me my love," He whispers into the mage's ear, sadness reflected in his eyes, Marron shivers as he also feels that sadness.

"I can't betray something I was never loyal to." he says

"You were loyal." The dark lord's voice is muffled against Marron's neck.

Marron shakes his head, "No, he was loyal to you, I'm not…I serve the sorcerer hunters."

"Leave them," the words are whispered but just as compelling as any other order.

"NO, My lord…" The dark lord looks up and cups Marron's face in his hands.

"No, call me by my real name." He says, brushing his thumbs up and down Marron's jaw line.

Marron stares into his red eyes, seeing instead a light green flashing with a secret amusement, "Kieran."

Kieran smiles at him from inside the dark lord and moving forward presses his lips to the fire mage's. He continues kissing Marron, not giving any indication that he is going to stop. Marron though, pulls away his expression somewhere between longing, pity, and disgust.

The dark lord winces and presses his forehead against Marron's, eyes glowing with an insane light, "join me and I swear to you, those you care for will not be harmed."


	3. chapter two

-1 A howling screech filled the night air, shattering the silence like a rock through a windowpane. Red eyes glinted in the moonlight as a dark figure painted in shadows lifted his head to listen to the chilling sound, wind brushed through long silver hair and near white lips pulled back to reveal sharp pointed teeth. The hunt was nearly over, the vampiress bitch and her newly made childer had been found. With a low growl the dark shape leapt into the night air, royal blue cape billowing behind him.

Knee high black boots crunched dried leaves beneath him as the figure landed, a rumbling snarl echoed from the shadows and a pair of golden eyes survey the figure from a low tree branch. The dark shape made a 'come hither,' hand motion. The growl ended as the fox-like creature leaps from the tree to landed before the figure, it slunk low to the ground as it brushed its red colored body against its master's leg.

The figure patted his familiar's head and looked further into the gloom. He easily picked out the form of the pale vampiress as she clutched her young childer to her breast. Watching her closely he approached until they are just feet apart. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight and her green cat eyes glinted with the reflection. Another figure hid in the woods, arrow head glinting in the moonlight as it aimed for the vampiress's heart.

"You dare show your face here traitor." the vampiress snarled at the figure mindful of the arrow pointed at her. He stared at her as she held her childer, no emotion showing on his pale face, "The dark lord will punish you for your betrayal against your kind, and you will beg for the death he will never grant you."

"Then you should be thankful that your death will be swift," The figure stated calmly, his low voice rumbling in a growl as he removed a long sword from the scabbard at his waist, the vampiress gasped as she saw and recognized the black blade of her master.

"Thief!" she cried hatefully, "you have stolen from our lord's tomb," the figure merely grinned at her as he crosses the few feet between them and thrusted the mystical blade forward through her childer's chest and into hers, twin screams of pain rent the air before falling silent as the bodies burst into flame. Momentarily the two vampire hunters were illuminated by the red light of the fire, then that fiery light fades to a dim glow.

"The dark lord has no use for his blade." The figure whispered to the ashes that littered the ground, "seem fitting that I use it to slay his children."

Three months later  
Marron clawed his way out of sleep, his heart pounding feverishly in his chest and his breath coming in strangled gasps. His golden eyes stung with sweat as he blinked them open and his long black hair stuck to his face and neck. Slowly he sat up and looked over at his undisturbed companions as he tried to catch his breath, his heart still pounded as if he had just finished running uphill for many miles. He reached his right hand up and gently touches the tips of his fingers to the side of his neck, searching for the wound; it wasn't there.

"A dream," He gasped out not sure whether to be relieved or more frightened then he already is, puzzling to himself he lay back down onto his sleeping mat, "it is a dream." It had seemed so vivid though, he was somewhat disturbed that he would dream something like that. He touched the side of his neck again, just to be sure.

He again glanced at his sleeping companions then slowly stood and navigated his way around the sleeping lumps. The floorboards creaked under his feet and he stopped as his older brother, Carrot Glace, turned over in his sleep. Marron stood silently gazing at his brother in a slightly distracted fashion, unconsciously rubbing his thumb against the side of his neck, realizing what he is doing he frowned to himself and stepping over Tira Misu made his way toward the cabin's door.

The block of wood that posed as a door opens with an animal like squeal and Marron winced at the high pitch sound as he stepped out into the cool pre-dawn air. He closed the door behind him and stood staring into the forest his hand still resting on the metal door handle. His breath misted in the air, silver tendrils rising above him to swirl and disappear. Marron ran his hands through his long black hair and glanced up and the clear sky. The stars are slowly winking out, but Marron could still recognize some of the constellations. At the edge of the horizon, the sun slowly began its daily cycle. It would be another warm sunny day.

Silently walking over the dew covered grass Marron slipped into the dark forest, squinting his eyes so he could spot the gnarled roots before they tripped him and raising his arms to fend off the tree branches that hung low and threaten to tangle in his hair. Finding a fallen tree Marron sat down and closing his eyes, steadied his breathing to a slow meditative rhythm.

"No time for that my beautiful pet." Marron spun round, nearly losing his balance in his hurry. Not more than four feet away stood the most stunning woman Marron had ever seen, through her golden bangs she gazed at him with soulful green eyes, her perfectly shaped lips curled into a gentle smile and she spoke in a soft sweet tone her voice almost a secretive whisper, "The sun will be rising soon, we have very little time to waste."

"What do you mean?" Marron asked not able to look away from her hypnotizing gaze. The woman grinned at him and silently approached until she is standing in front of him. She cupped his face in her hand, her smooth fingers brushing his skin.

"Very little time." she said again and smiled wickedly at him.

Marron gasped, her teeth grew to sharp points that glinted as the light from the sunrise reflected off them. The pupils of her green eyes became slits and her delicate hands transformed into claws that dug into Marron's chin.

"Run along now my pet, I will very much enjoy chasing you." Marron didn't need to be told twice, he stumbled backwards away from her then spunn around and ran in the direction of the cabin, tree branches clawed at his face drawing blood and roots seemed to be grabbing at his feet. He tripped and fell once but was up and running immediately, the forest was lighter since the sun slowly peeked over the horizon and he was able to pick and better path.

Halfway to the cabin he heard a screech behind him and ducked quickly. Claws clipped his shoulders, and though they didn't get a hold the blow was powerful enough to send him headlong against a tree. He moaned as he slides down the trunk to land heavily on the ground, the woman turned creature landed before him her leathery wings dark silhouettes against the red painted sky.

Roots grew from the ground near Marron and wrapped themselves around his arms and legs as he tried to crawl backwards from the creature, she chuckled and knelt down, one of her clawed hands grasping Marron's hair and yanking his head back. Foul smelling breath washed over Marron and he whimpered as the creatures pointed teeth grazed his neck. He screamed as loudly as he could, trying to make his teammates hear him, and struggled against his bounds as the teeth painfully pierced into his neck, he felt the warm blood that was dribbling from his neck as the creature sucked noisily at the wound.

His vision blurred before righting itself again and he found himself in a place he had never seen before. He looked around, there is writing on stone walls, he felt he should be able to read it but he can't. A scream made him jerk his head in the direction of the door.

Marron hurried out and choked back a scream of his own at the sight he beheld.

The worst way to wake up was to the sound of your brother screaming, Carrot shot out of his bed and hurried to his brother's, Gateau and Tira were already kneeling at the younger teen's side, trying desperately to wake him. Marron struggled against them as they tried to pin his arms to his sides so he wouldn't hurt himself as he thrashed around. Marron screamed again and yanking his arm away from Tira turned over and clawed at Gateau's wrist, the bigger man released Marron's wrist with a surprised yelp. Spotting a full bucket of water Carrot gripped the handle and turning the bucket upside down, emptied the Luke-warm water onto him brother's head.

Marron's eyes snapped open and he stared at them -no recognition showing on his face-.

"Marron?" Tira whispered to the panicking teen, Marron didn't seem to hear her but his head snapped in her direction when she laid a comforting hand on his arm. "Marron it is just a nightmare." she said soothingly, but it was too late, Marron screams and leaps away from her.

Yes, it is just a nightmare, my pet. Vampiress Carmela taunted then giggled as she felt the mortal's fear, sweet delicious fear. She licked her lips; even if it had been in dreamscape she could still taste his blood on her lips.

She watched the scene playing in her mirror as the pathetic sorcerer hunters tried to calm her pet and bring him all the way out of the dreamscape. As soon as she had bit him he had gone into a vision trance, surprising but not unexpected. He was a sorcerer hunter after all, obviously going to have some interesting quirks. Now that he had come out of it Carmela could feel the extent of the terror that was rushing through his mind.

Carmela grinned as she felt her pet fight against her power, Oh yes my pet, and I'll have fun breaking you. 

"Ex…excuse me mistress." Carmela turned to glare at the trembling intruder.

"Well," She snapped at him, he winced.

"M...MMMM…Mistress Arisa has requested your audience." he stuttered out, Carmela glares harder at his bowed head and he, seeming to feel her eyes, began to tremble harder.

"Tell Mistress Arisa that I will be there momentarily." she waved her hand dismissively.

"B…bu…but Mistress…"

"Now you simpering idiot."

He yelped and runs out of her chamber, she turned to stare at the mirror, then waving her right hand in an intricate pattern, released her new pet from the dreamscape. The image in the mirror shimmered then cleared to reveal the reflection of her room, though it didn't show her lovely figure standing before it.

Tira was beginning to panic, Marron didn't react to anything any of them said or did. Soon after waking the teen had backed himself into the corner of the room where he sat curled into a ball, hugging his knees against his chest as he tremblesd and shook. His eyes were glazed over and he rocked back and forth as tremors rack his body. Tears streamed down his face from his open unfocused eyes but he didn't care or even notice, Tira had never before seen Marron cry and it scared her almost as much as when she has heard his scream.

"Marron…Marron…" Carrot waved his hand in front Marron's face, then getting no reply, grabbed Marron by the shoulders and shook him hard.

"Carrot stop!" Tira yelped, Gateau moved to pull the older Glace away from Marron, but the younger teen had already moved. His fingers cupped into a claw he slashed it across his brother's face. Carrot hit the wall and stared at his younger brother. Gateau turned protectively back toward Marron who trembled so hard his body seem to be convulsing. Chocolate paced back and forth wringing her hands and practically sobbing, not knowing what else to do. Carrot sat against the wall where Marron had thrown him, gazing at his brother with a look that said he is very near to panicking. A glance at Gateau told her that the bigger man was also close to tears, Tira had to admit that she felt much the same.

Marron's body suddenly went rigid, as if someone has flipped a switch he became completely still, barely breathing.

Gateau noticed the change first, "Marron?" he called softly, Tira felt the urge to yell for joy as Marron turned his head, eyes finally focusing on the larger man. Gateau grinned at Marron obviously feeling the same relief as Tira. Marron's eyes widened and he looked around at them, shock and horror covering his usually controlled expression.

"Are you okay Marron?" Tira asked quietly, he turned to look at her one hand going up to touch his neck. He made as strangled noise and quickly stood, moving away from them towards the door.

Tira and Gateau glanced at each other in bewilderment at Marron's reaction.

"I'm not so sure you should be standing yet." Gateau stated as the door opened and closed, but Marron was already gone.

His entire body ached as he practically ran toward the door, wanting to calm his worrying friends but driven by the need to get out of the dark cabin and into the sunlight. He didn't know why he thought the sun would help. 'She' hadn't wanted to be in the sun, that was at least one reason to be there.

This time there was no sound as the door opens, light poured into the room revealing that the sun hadn't only risen but iit was nearing afternoon. Marron looked off in the direction he remembered going in his dream, then he headed away from the cabin in the complete other direction. He found a sturdy looking tree and sat under it, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He leaned his head back and rested it against the hard bark of the tree as he felt the warm rays of the sun seep into his skin like a comforting blanket. Raising a hand he wiped the drying tears from his face even as he feels more threatening underneath the lids of his closed eyes.

It had been years since he had gotten so frightened by a nightmare, but then Marron was certain this hadn't been an ordinary one. He raised a hand and rubbed his fingers against his neck, trying to rid himself of the feeling of teeth tearing into his skin but only making it more vivid in his mind.

He looked up as a noise sounded nearby, his brother's form was blurred by the tears that were once again falling from his eyes. When had he restarted crying?

"Marron," Carrot stopped in front of him and knelt down beside him, "are you alright."

Marron shook his head feeling his body begin to tremble again, "it was a dream." He buried his head into his knees, protectively covering his head with his arms.

"It was a dream, It was a dream, it was a dream, it was a dream, itwasadream, itwasadream, itwasadream." He felt his brother's arms wrap around him and leansed into the embrace, not stopping his mantra. Eventually his words became sobs and he cried against his brother's shoulder.

"What do you wish of me Lady Arisa?" Carmela questioned as she stepped up behind the red headed vampiress.

"The messenger you sent to Lady Keyar," Arisa's voice was more cultured than Carmela's and she hed herself in a way that practically screams that she was of royal blood.

"Yes what about them?" Carmela did nothing to disguise her annoyance with the other vampiress, Arisa turned to look at her, crystal blue eyes looking angry and amused at the same time.

"Call them back." She ordered, in a voice one would use when talking to a young child.

"Lady Keyar must be informed of our plans." Carmela reminded.

"Lady Keyar has been destroyed." Arisa stated bluntly, "as well as her new childer."

"You've has a vision then?" Arisa nodded and tenting her fingers turned to look at one of the murals on the wall.

"They attacked at night, killed the guards first then chased Lady Keyar and her childer through the forest." She paused and again glanced at Carmela, "They killed her with a black blade."

"But only our lord carries such a weapon." Arisa nodded her agreement and Carmela glanced around looking worried, " has our lord risen? Is he angered with us?"

Arisa shook her head, "I can't sense my father, he still remains in his sleeping state. Another is using his blade."  
They'd been walking in the sun all day, the town they were heading to could be seen when ever they reached the top of one of the waving hills then it was again blocked from view as they headed down the other side of the hill. Marron seemed lost in his own little world as he walked, eyes that usually missed nothing focused on the ground at his feet. Gateau glanced at the beautiful teen repeatedly, almost as if he expected Marron to disappear or worse, scream again.

"I'm starving." Carrot grumbled as they started up another hill seeming to have already forgotten about the events that has happened this morning or, Gateau reasoned, he could just be trying to take his mind off it, yes that seem more likely.

"We're almost there." Tira stated to the impatient Glace.

"But I'm hungry now."

"I could take your mind off that darling," Chocolate offered and hugged Carrot from behind, he gave a high-pitched squeal and leapt away the red headed Misu on his heels. Gateau rolled his eyes; he didn't understand what Chocolate saw in Carrot, the teen obviously wasn't interested in her.

"Wait darling!" Chocolate yells as the two sped up the hill a dust cloud rising behind them. They disappeared over the hill and seconds later a loud crash was heard. The three remaining sorcerer hunters hurried up the hill and looked down; at the bottom of the hill was an overturned wagon, Carrot and Chocolate had run into it and now sat on the ground rubbing their wounded limbs.

"My Carrots!" The attractive woman that owned the wagon shrieked, Carrot's eyes lit up and he started to drool as he got up from the ground obviously thinking it is him she worried about, only to by smacked back down as the woman hit him with a shovel, then went and began gathering up her scattered orange vegetables

Marron spun around and glared back in the direction they had come, he wa certain they were being followed but he couldn't get a look at who or what it was. He'd gotten the feeling right after they left the cabin and it had grown more and more insistent as the day went on, every now and then he thought he saw a shape duck just as he turned around but wrote it off as his imagination.

Shaking his head he turned and started down the hill following Gateau, Tira was already at the bottom helping the woman gather her vegetables and lift her overturned wagon back into a standing position while apologizing over and over again for Carrot and Chocolate's behavior.

Gretch licked his leathery lips wishing he could slip into the forest and find a nice, cute, fluffy rabbit to munch on, but he remained where he was watching the mortal humans on the road. Mistress had said to watch the one with long black hair, Gretch didn't find this job all that fun but he would do anything to please Mistress. He tittered quietly to himself as the humans started off again then started hopping after them his leathery back legs propelling him forward with powerful strokes.

On the way he scoped up a carrot he had spotted on the road, it made a crisp breaking noise as he bit into it with teeth that were to big for his mouth, he chewed for a moment then spat onto the ground and threw the rest of the vegetable away in disgust, how humans ate that stuff with out getting sick was beyond his small brain, he preferred any raw meats over the burnt stuff the humans called food.

Nighttime Visits

Like all vampires Carmela could smell the coming of dusk, she twisted her ring around her finger anxiously as she stared at the image in her mirror, her pet was reading near the fireplace in a rather large house.

Carmela planned to not only meet her pet in dreamscape but also to mark him in the real world, not a large mark but enough to let him know that he now belonged to her. She grinned at the image of her pet, he was very handsome and strong, and he would make the perfect mate once she fully turned him. Carmela flexed her fingers and stopped fiddling with her ring; it had been years since she had had a mate she would enjoy the company.

She raised her head as she realized the sun had set then shifting form to that of a large bat, leapt toward one of the covered windows, she tore the window's latch open with her claws and with a high pitched whistle disappeared into the night.

Her large wings bat silently through the air toward the human town. She glided over trees and the rooftops of farm-houses and barns, a lone sheep dog spotted her and began barking and growling as it tore after her stopping only at the fence where it howled in anger, Carmela laughed at the stupid creature as she continued onward.

The lit streets of the town could be seen from the air miles off making the town seem to glow with a yellow light. Carmela landed just on the outskirts of the town. She whistled twice then waited, from the shadows of one of the houses leapt a creature who's body in many ways seem to be that of a frogs except for it's teeth and eyes.  
"Misssstressssss." Gretch hissed at her.

"Have you done as I asked, have you watched my pet." Carmela asked the creature.

"Yesss Misssstressss come, I havvve done asss you asssked." the vampiress and the

creature started off the creature leading. They stopped at one of the houses.

"Ssssee Missstressss, he isss here." Gretch pointed to the window and Carmela looked in smiling as she saw her pet still reading, she chanted a small spell and moved her hands as she called him into dreamscape. His eyes slid closed and his head fell forward against his chest, Carmela opened the locked window and slipped inside her feet making no noise on the wooden floor.

"Hello my pet," She cooed as she approaches, he shivered and she knew he could still hear her, "My pet you look so darling in those glasses." She raised a hand and brushed it through his hair, then tightened her hand into a fist around those black locks and tilted his head back baring his neck. She touched her lips to the soft flesh enjoying the shivers that are running through her pet just before she sank in her fangs. The blood was sweeter in real world than it had been in dreamscape and Carmela had to force herself not to drink deeply like she craved to, her pet whimpered but her spell held him still.

Carmela pulled away and smiled at her pet, blood dribbled from her chin and she delicately wiped it away. She released his hair and his head dropped again his glasses sliding to the tip of his nose.

Still smiling Carmela leaned forward again and pressed her lips to her pet's, forcing her tongue inside and allowing him to taste his own blood.

Footsteps sounded outside the door and Carmela's head flew up, she bared her teeth giving a small growl before spinning around and leaping out the window.

Carrot stepped into the large library shivering as he realized just how cold the room is, he glanced at the fire, it is still burning merrily in the fireplace. He noticed that a window across the room was opened; he walked over and closed it frowning at the broken latch.

Marron was asleep in the chair next to the fireplace his head down, both his legs hanging over one arm of the chair while his back was against the other. Carrot smiled at his brother as he reached forward and removed his glasses then took the book out of his lap. With his fingertips he brushed a few strands of hair out of Marron's face, suddenly he frowned and lowered his hand to Marron's neck, it was wet and sticky. He removed his hand and stared at it, his fingers covered in blood. Carrot tilted his brother's head and moved the rest of the hair out of the way, seeing that most of Marron's neck was smeared with the crimson liquid. He checked for a pulse, letting out a breath he hadn't known he held when he found it steadily beating beneath his fingertips.

"Marron," He gently shook his younger brother then his frowned deepened when Marron didn't even stir.

"Hey Tira!" He yelled, next to Marron Tira was the closest they has to a healer.

"What?" he heard her yell back.

"Come here!" He heard her feet stomping up the stairs and turned his attention back to Marron, gently he searched for the wound the blood is coming from.

Tira hurried up the stairs, what could Carrot possibly want, she wondered as she opened the library door.

What do..." she cut herself off as she saw that Carrot was really pale and is leaning over Marron, she frowns, what if what has happened this morning was happening again.

"What's wrong?" In answer Carrot raised a blood-covered hand, Tira hurried over and gripped his wrist.

"It's not mine it's his." Carrot snapped at her, she turned to Marron and gasped, Marron's neck was covered in blood. She used her sleeve to wipe away some of the blood so she could she the extent of the wound then sent Carrot for clean cloths and water, Carrot nodded and immediately obeyed.

As soon as he returns Tira took one of the cloths and told him to boil the water in the kettle over the fireplace. She held the cloth over the two puncture wounds she has finds pierced into his jugular vein and tried to stop any more bleeding.

"It's okay Marron, you'll be okay." She whispered to the sleeping teen, praying that it was true, that Marron would be okay.

The vampires had attacked the town just as the sun set, their wings flapping as they swooped down, destroying houses and tearing through the flesh of the townspeople.

Luca had been outside as soon as he had sensed them, the black blade of his sword and his forearms were already covered in blood from the ones he had cut out of the sky.

"My baby!" Luca turned at the scream, a woman brandished a meat cleaver as a vampire flew into the sky cackling as it held the woman's infant in its claws. Luca shifted form and leaps after the vampire, his claws tore at its shoulders and wings, it screamed and the infant fell from its grasp plummeting through the air. Luca released the vampire and dove after the infant, catching it just feet from the ground. It's mother sobbed as he hurriedly passed it to her, then she turned and ran inside, probably heading for the cellar.

Luca watches them go then gave a yell of surprise when the vampire rammed into his side, they went tumbling, Luca spun and kicked out catching the vampire in the chest and sending it back a little so he could have room to get out his sword. The vampire lunged and impaled itself on the blade, its body weight forced Luca to the ground and he averted his face from the heat as the body burst into flames. Luca stand and wiped the ashes from his clothing then leapt back into action, following the screams until he came upon two other vampires.

They turned together to face him and he crouched into a ready position, his wings folding close to his body. The taller one leapt forward its claws reaching for him. There was a flash of metal and with a scream it fell from the sky its body turning to ashes even before it hit the ground. The other vampire looked down and saw Ariel standing on a rooftop smiling up at it as she fitted a second silver arrow into her crossbow, Luca used the other vampire's distraction to attack, with one clean swipe he severed the vampire's head from its shoulders, its body took longer to burn, lying on the ground for a second or two before turning to ash.

"How many others are there?" Ariel calls up to Luca where he hung in the air, Luca reached outward with his senses.

"Four others." He pointed with his blade, "over there." He swooped down and wrapped one arm around Ariel's waist then again took to the air.

They spotted the vampire at the same time; it had a young looking woman in its grasp and slowly drained the lifeblood from her. Luca flew them closer while Ariel took aim with her crossbow and pulled the trigger, the vampire jerked as it was hit then burst into flames, the young woman fell onto the rooftop below with a pained yell. Luca flapped his wings and they again sped off.

The last three were waiting for them, Luca landed on one of the rooftops releasing Ariel as they watches. Ariel aimed her already loaded crossbow and fired, the vampires easily dodged the bolt. Luca leapt into the air and attacked the one that seem to be the eldest, it evaded his blade then to his surprise unsheathed a blade of its own, and its blade made of silver.

Luca ducked as one of the other two dove for him, it over balanced and began tumbling head over heels through the air, it spread its wings halting its fall then screamed as it realized it was right before Ariel. She smiled and pulled the trigger on her crossbow, the bolt hit the vampire in the heart and the vampire burst into flames.

Luca's eyes never left the eldest vampire as they circled each other in the air blades glinting in the light of the crescent moon. The other vampire continuously swooped at Luca, obviously a better flier than the last one as it stayed out of Ariel's range. Its claws raked Luca's back and he gave a grunt of pain, the eldest vampire attacked, Luca's blade came up and metal clashed against metal as their blades met with enough force to make his teeth rattle. The younger vampire attacked him from behind, its claws gripping his shoulders as it shook him like a dog would shake its favorite chew toy. Luca yanked away from the vampire as the eldest attacked again, the silver blade pierce his shoulder. He twisted away and brought his own blade up, stabbing the at the eldest, it evaded his attack and he spun around chopping through the younger vampire's arm and imbedding his blade into its ribcage

The younger vampires scream echoed by the elder vampire as it leapt for Luca, he brought his blade up and parried the blow then slashed his blade towards its eyes, causing the vampire to jerk backwards. This move however made him vulnerable and with a grin the vampire stabbed its blade forward through Luca's stomach then jerked upward causing Luca to scream in pain.

A blue light suddenly enveloped the vampire and it yanked away, pulling its blade from Luca's stomach and letting his body fall to the ground.

Michel again flew through the vampire feeling the sparks of electricity flowing from his energy made body into its dead one causing small burns to appear on its skin.

Ariel had circled around the vampire and climbed onto a different roof that was easier to aim from, Michel flew through the vampire a third time making it spin around so that it couldn't see Ariel as she took aim. The silver bolt hit the vampire in the spine and its scream of pain echoed over the rooftops, but neither Ariel nor Michel were listening as they hurried to where Luca had fallen.

Questions, Silence, and Screams

Healer and seer Elethea was greatly disturbed, she had had a very frightening vision last night. She knocked again on Onion Glace's door and waited, she hoped he was there.

The door swung open and Onion stepped out, "Seer Elethea, how nice to see you?" he asked her smiling.

"You will regret saying that, I fear I am the bearer of bad news this morning," Elethea stated, " I had a vision last night, it concerned your son Marron."

Onion's smile dissipated, "What happened in this vision of yours?" Elethea recalled how a man that was not a man in a dark purple cape with silver hair had pointed and said, 'put him Media Crucis,' then two other people had come in carrying a blood drenched Marron between them. One of the people was a young girl with a crossbow and a sword; the other was a boy with blue hair and strange bright blue eyes. They had set Marron down in the shadow of a cross and moved away at the silver haired man's order.

The silver haired man had stepped forward and removed a black blade from the sheath at his waist, pressing the tip of the blade to the base of Marron's skull he had begun to chant. Marron had screamed as the black blade had shimmered red, the glow from the blade fell over Marron making his blood soaked robes glow as well, his scream had lasted until the glow had dimmed then Marron had fallen forward and lain as if dead on the marble floor, a pool of blood forming around him. The silver haired man had returns the blade to its sheath and said 'it's finished, now all we can do is wait' then the three had turned and leaving Marron on the floor left the room.

When Elethea was finished recalling her vision Onion is staring at her, "this vision," He started, "how long before it comes to pass?"

"I am certain it will not be for some time." Onion nodded in understanding.

"I must report this to Big Mamma, then I will find Marron and warn him." Elethea hoped her encouraging nod convinced him, she did not think that warning Marron would do any good.

"Thank you for telling me Elethea." Onion went into his house to begin packing.

Marron stared up at the woman/creature, his neck hurt and he had a hard time concentrating.

"They interrupted me my pet," Her voice was silky, she reached a hand forward and brushed it down Marron's neck, over the puncture wounds sending pinpricks of pain rushing to Marron's head, "They will have to be punished."

Her green eyes caught Marron's, "you can punish them for me can't you my pet? You can punish your idiotic brother for interrupting me." Carrot? She wanted him to hurt Carrot. Marron shook his head furiously and hissed as the motion made the wounds on his neck burn with pain.

"But you will my pet, you will punish your brother," she giggled at Marron's immediate denial, "you won't have to hurt him too badly my pet, just hit him once," She lowered her eyes and looked at Marron through her lashes, "For me."

Marron shook his head and yanked at the vines that held him, she smiled devilishly at his as she watched him struggle, the vines were suddenly gone from around his wrists and ankles. Marron didn't even wonder at the devious look on the woman/creature's face as he clenched his hand into a fist and punched her as hard as he could.

Carrot reeled back with the force of Marron's blow, hitting the wooden floor hard. He had been holding the cloth and wiping away the blood from Marron's neck while Tira had stitched the wounds together, then Marron's eyes had snapped open and his fist had lashed out catching Carrot in the jaw, the look of pure rage on Marron's face as he now stared at Carrot made the older Glace back away.

"Marron, stay still or you'll tear the stitches." Tira glanced at Carrot concern it her eyes, 'you all right?' she mouthed at him, he swallowed and nodded.

The woman/creature's laugh echoed through Marron's head as he stared at Carrot lying on the floor, (Thank you my pet, you've done an excellent job of punishing him for me.) her voice whispered to him.

"Carrot…I." He tried to get up.

"Marron! I said stay down." Marron glanced at Tira and saw the needle and thread in her hands. He raised a hand and touched the side of his neck knowing the wound would be there this time; sure enough his fingers brushed the bite mark.

"Here, let me finish stitching it." Tira gripped Marron's hand and moved it away. But it was a dream, Marron said to himself as leaning over him Tira continued her stitches, it can't have been real.

Carrot had by now gotten off the floor, he dipped the cloth into the heated water and before touching Marron asked, "you're not gonna hit me again are you?"

Marron stopped himself before shaking his head as that would mess up the stitches, "no, I didn't mean to hit you in the first place." Carrot squeezed the cloth over Marron's neck letting the warm water drip down; he caught Marron's eyes.

"But you did mean to hit somebody?" Marron immediately dropped his gaze and mumbled, "It was a dream."

Carrot shook his head as he wiped the last of the blood up, "Dreams don't make you bleed, Marron, what happened."

(Don't you dare tell them my pet.) Marron froze as the woman/creature's voice spoke again in his mind, (If you tell them I will get very cranky, I may even have to punish you after I'm done with them.) Marron shivered, he got the feeling that he didn't want to see the woman/creature cranky, so he clenched his jaw and didn't answer his brother's question.

The extent of damage the vampire had managed in such a short time was astounding, nearly half the town's occupants were either dead or injured, and many of the houses and shops lie in rubble. Ariel noted this absentmindedly as she paced, waiting for the healer to come out and tell her that Luca would be all right. Her six sense told her that Michel was in the room as well, probably just as worried as she. Even though he was always trying to get Luca to do things that would most likely get him killed Ariel got the feeling that Michel really cared for the silver haired vampire.

Ariel spun around as the door to the room opened and the healer walked out, "if he are human he'd be dead," she stated in her normally crisp tone, she didn't really like Luca as once he had pretended to be dead then given her the scare of her life when he had snuck up behind her. "Unfortunately the ungrateful creature still lives."

The healer left the house as Ariel flung herself towards the door to Luca's room. Before her parents had died Luca had been like a big brother to her, showing her how things were done and teasing her relentlessly at times. After her parents died he had became the fatherly figure in her life, disciplining and comforting her when she needed it even as he continued training her. Whatever part Luca played in her life didn't matter at the moment, she had almost lost him and now his was all right.

She threw her arms around Luca and hugged him tightly, he hugged her back, they stayed like that for a few moments then released each other. As Ariel sat up Luca brushed tears she hadn't noticed from her cheeks with his fingertips.

"You aren't moving," Ariel whispered as more tears blurred her vision, "I thought you were dead." she broke down sobbing against Luca's chest, he rubbed her back lightly until she stopped crying and began hiccupping as she leaned against his bandaged body.

"You should know it takes more than that to kill me duckling." He said staring down at her with a slight smile. Ariel suddenly sat up and glared at him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Luca." She ordered sternly.  
He grinned and said elegantly, making his voice have a slight accent. "I shall do my best my lady." Ariel giggled like she always did when he used that voice.

Michel floated in the air watching Luca and Ariel with a grin on his face. One thought played through his head over and over again; Luca was all right. Michel had been worried, while he would never admit it to the vampire the ghost had no problem admitting it to him. Luca glanced over at him still chuckling because of something Ariel had said.

"Well I guess you're not so useless in a fight after all my friend." Luca admonished.

"Yes, now can we go kill things?" Michel tried to hide his embarrassment at being praised by the vampire knowing he hadn't succeeded as Luca grinned at him again.

Carmela grinned as she returns to her mountain fortress her large wings tucking neatly into her sides as she landed. She hummed to herself as she stepped inside. She still held her connection with her pet, ready to pull him back into dreamscape if he even indicated that he was going to tell his team. His brother and that red head Tira kept asking him questions that he either ignored or lied in response. They were getting more and more frustrated as he evaded their questions.

A three-headed gargoyle bowed to her as she walked passed; she ignored it as she often ignored the servants in her fortress.

Arisa had felt lady Carmela's return to the fortress and grinned as she smelled the fresh blood. The elder vampiress almost pitied the mortal Carmela had claimed, while she wasn't known for being of high standing among their kind Carmela was known for being exceptionally brutal with her pets.

"How is your hunt?" Arisa asked as she heard Carmela walk up behind her not turning from the mortal she had picked up during her own hunt. This one wouldn't be a pet; she merely intended to play with him a bit before feeding from him. Her knife glistened with the mortal's blood already, more oozed onto the blade as she dragged it across his chest.

" Ah it was simple marvelous." Carmela exclaimed, "As I can see yours was as well."

Arisa gave a pretend sigh and licked her knife, "this one bores me," she offered her knife to Carmela, "perhaps you would like to enjoy his company for a time."

Carmela grinned at the offer and took the knife. Arisa smiled as she left the room closing the door behind her, her smile got even bigger as she heard the man's scream.  
Dogs, Cats, and the Creatures in Between

Carrot crossed his arms and glared at Marron, the younger glace looked up at him his golden eyes half hidden by his bangs.

"Marron this is ridiculous." Chocolate exclaimed, "tell us what happened."

Marron shrugged, "I don't know."

"Yes you do," Gateau accused, "you just won't tell us for some reason." Marron shrugged again

"Have it your way," he picked his glasses and book up from the ground and slide the glasses on, pushing them up to the bridge of his nose. He flipped open the book and to where the marker was and began reading, not once glancing up at his friends and teammates.

"Fine." Tira suddenly exclaimed, she grabbed her sister's arm and motioned for Gateau and Carrot, "We're going downstairs, if you hurt yourself again don't expect us to worry."

Marron didn't look up at them as they left the room but looking back at him Carrot could see the fear that Marron was trying to hide. The younger teen really didn't want to be left alone, Carrot paused as he wondered if he should stay with his brother but Chocolate suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him after her. Gateau closed the door on the way out leaving Marron alone in the library.

"Are you sure we should leave him there?" Gateau asked Tira as they walked down the steps. Tira crossed her arms.

"Well he obviously doesn't want to talk to us, why should we stay?" She snapped trying to sound angry but only managing to sound hurt and worried.

"Maybe he can't," Carrot offered weakly, "I mean have any of you seen him act like that, it's like someone was telling him what to say." Tira nodded in agreement.

"And maybe he just fell asleep and cut himself on accident." Chocolate spoke up everyone looked at her, "I'm not sure any of you noticed but earlier he kept touching his neck, maybe he cut himself with his fingernails or something." Chocolate seem to know her theory sounded ridiculous and bit her lip.

"I guess we wont really know until he tells us." Tira sighed frustrated.

Marron wishes he could call them back, wishes that he could tell them what had happened in his dream but he didn't dare as the woman/creature was no doubt still listening to him. He shivered in the silence of the room; the fire had died down somewhat, Marron hadn't noticed earlier because the room had seem much warmer when his friends had been in the room. Now he stand up from the chair and taking two blocks of wood from the pile near the fireplace threw them into the fire.

A motion at the window caught his eye and he snapped his head in that direction. A creature stand on the roof of the neighboring house grinning at him with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, Marron had no doubt that this was the creature that had been following him since this morning. A block of firewood finds its way into Marron's hand and he launched it toward the creature. The wood crashed through the window and landed below the creature, the creature gave a surprised yelp and leapt out of sight.

Marron stared at the shattered window for a moment, thinking that breaking it might not have been the best idea as now the creature and whatever else wanted to could creep inside. He finally shrugged and stuck another piece of wood into the fire and closed the grate, then went back to his chair and tried to lose himself in the book.

Gretch licked blood off his clawed arm where a shard of glass had nicked his skin. He didn't like this job, not at all. He peeked over the top of the roof; the longhaired human is reading again, Gretch gave a bored sigh.

"Meow." Gretch's ears pricked forward and he turning around he saw a brown and white cat prancing on the bottom slope of the roof. He lowered his body to a crouch and slunk forward. The cat spotted him and it hissed, the fur on its body puffed out making it look twice as big, Gretch wasn't fooled though.

Gretch leapt forward grasping the cat in him jaws. The cat's loud yowl cut of with a gurgling moan as Gretch snapped its neck. He dropped the now lifeless body and licked his lips, then he cut open the stomach with one claw and slurped out the warm insides.

Bones crunched between his teeth and blood covered his face and arms, Gretch swallowed the now crushed skull of the cat and burped contentedly before ripping off one of the front paws. He chewed for a moment then swallowed trying to savor the quickly cooling flesh.

He stared at the rest of the body then grasped it in his clawed hands and tore it apart; he took a bite out of one half and gulped it down whole. Still holding tightly to his prize he climbed back up the roof to make sure the longhaired human was still where he had left it.

Gretch nearly dropped the last two pieces of flesh when he realized the chair was empty, he looked around the rest of the room but didn't spot the human. Giving a soft wail he dropped the rest of the cat and leapt from the roof to the sill of the shattered window his bloodied feet smearing the light wood. He smelled the air trying to catch the human's scent to tell him where it had gotten to but the whole room smelled like it and Gretch couldn't find any trail to follow. He gave another soft wail; the Mistress wouldn't be pleased with him 

Marron was almost certain he shouldn't be doing this. He had heard the loud yowl and knowing the creature was distracted slipped out the window, the ground hadn't been as far down as he thought but he had still hit hard enough to sprain his ankle. Now he ignored the pain as he went from shadow to shadow hoping the creature wasn't a very good tracker. He avoided the lanterns that illuminated the streets as he continued limping away from the house his companions and him had been staying at.

A loud growl sounded behind him and he slowly turned around expecting to see the creature, instead a large dog stared at him from the shadow of a house its yellow eyes glowing and its white teeth bared.

"Good boy," Marron calls to the dog, it barked and snarled then stepped out of the shadows. Its fur was an almost orange brown and its snout was longer than a dogs making it look more fox like. It growled again. "No, stay." Marron backed away as the large dog approaches.

The dog suddenly leapt for him its paws hitting his shoulders hard and sending him to the ground. It stand on Marron's chest, its breath gusting over his face as its teeth snapped inches away from his neck.

The fox familiar recognizes the vampire's mark on the human, it was a fresh bite and the smell was fairly strong. He growled and snapped his teeth as the human spoke and tried to push him off, the human remained still after that letting him sniff the bite on its neck.

His Master had sent him to find vampires, now that he had finds them he would return and tell his Master, with a last growl the fox familiar leapt off the human and hurried into the night his paws thudding on the ground.

Being a vampire had some advantages, Luca glanced down at his newly healed skin as his slides a clean shirt on, it had only taken a couple hour for him to heal and in two or three more hours there wouldn't even be a scar.

The town's wounded were being taken care of by those who aren't and those who didn't know anything about healing were digging graves. Twenty-eight dead, Luca flinched at the number, many of them hadn't even known what a vampire was much less how to defend themselves against one. Ariel was helping the healers in one of the inns that had been turned into a hospital, Luca was avoiding any of the wounded as after all the blood he'd lost the smell of fresh blood would drive him insane.

He clipped his royal blue cape on over his shoulders and slides his boots on then left the room, planning to leave town until morning. Michel had been floating outside his door and as always followed behind him.

A loud barking erupted from Ariel's room as he passed, Luca opened the door and a yellow dog shot out its tail wagging so fast its body shook from side to side as it leapt up at Luca its tongue washing across his face. Michel laughed as he watched

Luca pushed the excited creature off and it backed away some looking at him like it was preparing to pounce as soon as his back was turned. Luca wiped slobber off his face with the back of his hand.

"Stay." He ordered the dog, it looked at him like it thought he was nuts. He turned and continued out of the house, stopping when he heard the dog's paws padding after him.

"I said stay." He said sternly, the dog's ears and tail drooped and it gave a small whine, its eyes shone as it looked up at him.

"Look it's okay, Michel will stay with you." Michel nodded in agreement then realizing what Luca had said exclaimed.

"What? I will not." But the dog was already waging its tail at him. Like most animals the dog obviously had a heightened sixth sense and could see ghosts just as easily as it could see a living being.

"But he'll be lonely if he's left here by himself." Luca teasingly argued.

Michel glared, "I'm supposed to be haunting you not some stray dog."

"You can always say it's some otherworldly business you have to attend to." Luca rose an eyebrow at the ghost that glared at him, the dog barked at them obviously thinking that they had talked enough. It leapt at Michel, going through him and landing on the other side. It wagged its tail happily as if it had decided that this was a new favorite game, Luca laughed at Michel's expression and slipped out the door.

Tira entered the library hoping that Marron wanted to talk by now. The room was empty and cold; the fire had nearly burned itself out and was now nothing but dimly lit coals. Tira glanced around the room expecting to find Marron getting a new book to read, she shivered and rubbed her arms. A blowing curtain caught her eye and she saw the shattered window.

Running over Tira looked out placing her hand on the sill then yanking it away as it landed in liquid. She stared at the sill; it was covered in bloodied footprints that were no bigger than the size of her opened palm.

"Guys!!" Tira yells as she ran back over to the door, "Get up here now!" 

The elder

Ariel scrubs the blood off her hands with a bar of soap, dipping her hands into the water to rinse them then looking at them. Blood was under her fingernails and her hands were stained with it. Not for the first time she wishes she could leave for a while like Luca had, wishes that she didn't had to see the mangled bodies of people she had been to late to help.

She finished washing her hands and hurried back to the healer's side, showing the healer her hands, the healer inspected them.

"Good enough," She pointed to one of the patients across the room, "Start with him." Ariel nodded and picking up some cut up sheets that were being used as bandages went over to the patient.

The man's wounds aren't actually that bad, just looked like they were because his shirt was drenched it blood. Using a small dagger Ariel cut open his shirt and inspected the claw marks on his torso. She poured warm water from a pitcher to the bowl and dipped a clean rag into it, then she began wiping up the blood.

Marron's foot throbbed as he limped back toward the house, he bit his lip, maybe jumping out of the window wasn't the smartest thing to do. His hand also hurt, right after the dog had jumped off him he had finds that there was a piece of glass stuck in his palm, probably from the broken window. He cupped his hand making the blood pool in the palm, blood oozed between the area between his fingers and traced lines over the back of his hand.

He thought back to the dog that had jumped on him, there had been an unnerving intelligence shining in its yellow eyes and Marron had the feeling that it would be back.

A slight whooshing sound on the roof caused him to look up, the familiar large eyes glared down at him.

"Bad human… Missstresss will not be pleassssed that you ran away." it hissed, its voice sounded like sandpaper and its teeth grated together as it spoke.

"I'm not trying to please your mistress." Marron snapped at the creature as he glared up at it, then he slipped a hand into the sleeve of his other hand and pulled an Ofuda. He had never even thought about using magic against the woman/creature. He whispered a chant and the Ofuda began to glow, with a flick of his wrist he launched the Ofuda at the creature. The Ofuda hit the creature on the forehead and there was a small flash of light as the Ofuda exploded. The creature glared down at Marron, completely unharmed, it huffed a breath of air at him and turned to scuttle up the roof and out of sight. Marron sighed in disappointment, he hadn't really expected it to work.

He turned and continued toward the house grimacing as each step made his foot hurt more. He paused at the door to the house, maybe he should try to climb up the window so the others wouldn't know he had been gone. They probably already knew, he decided as he lifted the latch and swung the door open.

"Marron!?" yes, they definitely knew. Chocolate stepped toward him, "Where have you been? Everyone else is out looking for you." Marron frowned at her. Looking for him, why would they be looking for him?

He looked at Chocolate realizing that she had said something and was waiting for an answer, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Your hand is bleeding," Marron looked down at it, the edge of his white sleeve was now red as blood from the cut on his hand had seeped into it on the walk back.

"So it is," Marron whispered quietly, he glanced up at Chocolate, "it's just a small cut." He turned to go up stairs trying to ignore Chocolate's disbelieving stare.

The supplies from earlier were still in the library and Marron dipped his hand into the bowl of water that was by now only lukewarm, the water slowly became a red color as his blood mix in with it. He pulled his hand out of the water and examined the cut, it wasn't as deep as he had thought and wouldn't need any stitches. Marron grabbed one of the cleaning cloths and ripped it in half, he tied one of the halves around his hand. He turned startled as the door to the library was flung open, Tira, Carrot, and Gateau stalked in with Chocolate walking behind them her hands on her hips.

(I Don't want them talking to my pet any more, they ask far to many questions.) Gretch hissed loudly as he felt his Mistress's anger at the humans, (keep them away from my pet.)

Gretch grinned and flexed his claws then crept down the roof, the Mistress's pet was talking to the other humans, by the tone of their voices Gretch could tell that they were angry with the Mistress's pet.

With a loud snarl Gretch leapt onto the window sill, the humans all spun to look at him. Gretch bared his teeth at them and hissed.

Tira stared at the hideous yellow creature, it hissed again then leapt off the window sill and onto the wooden floor. Tira slowly brought out her whip noticing that the others, with the exception of Marron, were also getting into battle mode.

Marron had a strange faraway look on his face, he didn't even seem to notice the creature was there. The sorcerer hunters backed up as the creature approaches, Marron remained were he was sitting on the floor. The creature glanced at Marron as it passed then turned its gaze back to the others.

(You should tell your friends to mind their own business.) Carmela snarled at her pet, as soon had Gretch had entered the room she had pulled him back into dreamscape. He could see his friends but he couldn't move or speak.

Carmela ran a hand through her pet's hair and moving forward until her chest was pressed against his back settled to watch the fight. She knew Gretch was going to lose, the mutant creature didn't even stand a chance, but she would enjoy watching him die.

The red head, Tira, flung her hand forward and a whip lashed through the air catching Gretch on the shoulder. Gretch snarled and leapt forward his claws outstretched, only to be thrown to the ground as the muscular man, Gateau, punched him.

Carmela giggled into her pet's ear as Gretch immediately got back up and jumped out of the way as Chocolate's wire missed him by inches. Tira's whip hit him in the back and he screamed quietly as he spun around to face her.

Carmela's cold hands touched either side of her pet's neck, almost gently she touched the bite and smiled as her pet hissed in pain.

(Don't like that do you my pet?) She teased pressing two fingers against the puncture wounds. She looked up in annoyance as a loud thump distracted her, Gretch had pinned the red head down on the ground and she was gripping his clawed hands to keep him from gutting her.

With a quick smile for the fighting pair Carmela turned back to her pet, she curled her left hand around his throat and squeezed. Her pet's eyes widened and he gasped for breath that wouldn't come, Carmela kissed his temple and squeezed harder.

Marron fought for air, his vision was dimming as he started to lose consciousness. The hand around his neck didn't let up, the fight was still going on but it seem in slow motion and he could no longer hear the creature's snarls or the sounds of Tira's whip cracking the air.

He could taste blood in his mouth from biting his lip and he nearly threw up in disgust as the woman/creature leaned forward and licked at his lips, sucking at them for the crimson liquid.

(You taste delicious my pet.) He heard before blacking out. His body went limp and the woman/creature released his neck while her tongue pried open his mouth for more blood.

Carmela sat up and looked at her pet as she licked stray drops of blood on her lips, Gretch screamed and she looked up to see him nearly cut in half by Chocolate's wire. Gretch screamed again and fell to the floor, Carmela laughed. The sorcerer hunters spun to look at her. Carmela studied them a moment, they aren't seeing the real her as she wasn't really there but they were seeing an illusion of her.

Still smiling at the sorcerer hunters Carmela took out a silver knife and turning her pet over carved her mark into the back of his neck. The sorcerer hunters remained rooted in place as she chanted two words, the cut glowed and the bleeding stopped leaving a black mark on his skin.

"Get away from him." Her pet's brother screamed at her running forward, she grinned at him and disappeared.

Carrot was at Marron's side in seconds, the others just a second behind him. Carrot turned the younger teen over and checked for a pulse, briefly noting the starts of bruising around his brother's neck. Marron's pulse was fast and unsteady.

"He's not breathing!" Tira exclaimed, Carrot realized she was right. The red headed Misu tilted Marron's head back and pressed her lips to his, blowing air into his lungs. After a couple tries Marron's eyes snapped open and he coughed against Tira's mouth, she pulled back and with Carrot's help flipped him over as he coughed up blood.

Ariel brushed a hair out of her face; most of the wounded were taken care of. The woman she was treating now only had a few scrapes and bruises on her but she was in shock and kept clawing at her own arms.

The vampire hunter grasped and woman's hands with her own, "Hey," she said quietly trying to get the woman's attention, "it's okay, they're gone now."

The woman's eyes focused on her and the woman let out a choked sob and fell against Ariel. Ariel patted the woman's back and made soothing sounds as she looked around the room at the other patients, one of the younger healers was going around the room replacing bloodied rags with new ones and dumping out the dirty water. She looked up and caught Ariel's eyes, Ariel could tell that she'd been crying she tried to smile reassuringly but it probably looked more like a grimace.

"Are they really gone?" The woman in Ariel's arms asked in a weak voice.

"Yes, they are really gone." She reassured the woman quietly, the woman slightly relaxed against her and started breathing steadily, it took Ariel a couple minutes to realize the woman had fallen asleep. Ariel gently pushed the woman back into the bed and wrapped the covers around her, then she got up and made her way over to the other patients.

"We've got the rest from here deary," The main healer said as she walked over, "why don't you go get some rest, you look dead on your feet." Ariel felt dead on her feet.

"Are you sure?" She asked, "Cause I can stay here a while longer."

"No no deary, you go on." Ariel smiled at the plump healer and left the room, she glanced at her clothes, okay bath first, she thought as she saw the bloodstains.

She entered the house and beheld a strange sight, the yellow dog she had brought in last night was hopping back and forth barking happily. Her sixth sense told her that Michel was in the room and she smiled, Luca had to have had something to do with this.

Luca wiped his hand over his mouth grimacing at the taste of the blood. Horse blood wasn't the best thing to drink even in emergencies, especially if the horse was half wild and kicked every time you touched it. Bad as the blood tasted Luca could feel his strength returning, he patted the horses neck and it swiveled its head around to stare at him.

Luca patted the horse again and turned to leave the stall. The wood of the door splintered as he stepped out of the way of the horse's kick, it neighed at him and glaring at it he lifted the latch of the stall door and let himself out.

He frowned again at the horse's stall as he heard the animal kick the door again; he slipped out of the barn and into the night. The crescent moon illuminated the town and as he leapt into the air Luca surveyed the damage.

The vampire's had been organize to an extent, not well organized but organized enough to arouse Luca's interest. The vampire he had fought hadn't been that old, not old enough to be able to get that many vampires to cooperate together like that. Luca stretched out his senses, knowing that somewhere there was and older vampire, one who had sent the other vampires to the town to test its defenses.

He finds what he was looking for on the about three miles away from the town, just a glimmer of a presence then it was gone. Luca spread his wings and headed off in that direction, as he got closer he cloaked himself so the other vampire wouldn't be able to sense him.

He landed at the edge of a cave; he could sense the other vampire inside. It was old, but not as old as him. Luca slipped inside the cave, his cat like eyes allowing him to see into the dark passageway. There was a light room at the end of the cave and Luca slowly made his way toward it.

The other vampire leaned over a badly made desk muttering as he studied the maps and books he had laid out. He looked up as Luca entered.

Luca felt the vampire pressing at his shields as he stepped into the lit room, the vampire smiled hospitably at him.

"Welcome elder, to my lair," Luca almost burst out laughing at the vampire's poor attempt at proper etiquette. The vampire didn't seem to realize that Luca was there to kill it. Luca paused, he didn't need to kill the vampire just yet, he could pretend to be just passing through and that way learn what this vampire was up to.

"Thank you for welcoming me younger." Luca responded to the vampire's welcome, the vampire beamed at him and Luca could tell that it barely ever was around others that were older than it.

"I noticed the town on the way here," Luca looked at the older vampire with a perfect imitation of a sadistic smile, "your work I suppose?"

The other vampire nodded proudly, "my childer should be returning shortly,"

"Don't count on it, they seem to be having a great deal of fun." Luca puzzled over how this vampire hadn't sensed that his childer were dead as the vampire smiled and turned back to the desk.

Luca moved forward until he was standing next to the vampire and glanced at the maps, the vampire seem to notice his curiosity, "I'm trying to figure out where the sorcerer hunter's hidden town is."

"The sorcerer hunter are no threat to our kind." Luca said as he continued studying the maps, the vampire nodded in agreement.

"I have heard that they have a great many magical objects hidden there." he turned to Luca, his pupils became slits for a second before returning to normal and Luca could practically feel the vampires eyes burning holes in the side of his neck.

It was no surprise when the vampire move close to Luca and pressed his lips to Luca's throat, silently asking permission. Luca looked at the vampire as it backed away waiting for an answer, he still needed blood, Luca leaned forward and press his own lips to the vampire's neck, giving permission.

Luca kept the shields on his mind up as they drank from each other, stopping the vampire from reading his mind even as he read its. The blood was sweet as it flowed into his mouth, he savored the taste for a moment then swallowed and began sucking. The vampire mimicked him, sucking greedily at his neck, its arms wrapped around his shoulders.

When both were finished they pulled away from each other, Luca felt the vampire's blood humming through his veins, restoring his power in a way animal blood never could.

The vampire stared at him as it wiped its mouth, "you are old," it closed its eyes, "and powerful."

Luca stared at the vampire as it remained with its eyes closed and he knew it was testing the power it had gotten from his blood. With an almost sad smile Luca silently removed his sword from its scabbard and stabbed it into the vampire's chest, the vampire didn't even have time to open its eyes before its body went up in flames.

.

The first thing Marron noticed when he woke was the taste of blood in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around trying to make enough saliva to swallow the coppery taste. The second thing he noticed was that his head was throbbing and Tira talking a mile a minute didn't help.

Marron sat up and winced as it made him dizzy, his vision went out of focus and then back in a couple times.

"Oh Marron you're awake." Tira walked over to the bed they had put him in after he blacked out for a second time.

"Marron, who is that woman? Is she the one who's been attacking you? How long had.."

"Tira." Marron interrupted, "Shut up." he raised a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tira closed her mouth as she watched Marron rub his temple. The place where the woman/creature had kissed him was aching, not throbbing like the rest of his head, but a dull ache. Marron touched the bite on his neck feeling the same ache from it, he frowned, if it wasn't so disturbing he would have found it interesting.

His mouth still tasted like blood, he looked around for something to drink. Finding nothing he threw the covers off and began to get out of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tira asked him, he looked at her.

"to get something to drink."

"Oh," she frowned at him, "The village healer said you shouldn't get up, something about blood loss, stay there I'll get it." The village healer, Marron wondered, why had they brought the healer here. He remembered watching the fight and feeling the woman/creature's hand around his neck, he touched his neck, probing with his fingers so he could tell how big the bruise was. Tira returns carrying a pitcher and a cup full of clear cold water, she handed Marron the cup and put the pitcher on the nightstand.

"do you think she's in league with the sorcerer we're after?" Tira asked as he gulped down the water, he lowered the cup and thought for a moment. The woman/creature hadn't seem to him like someone who'd be anything but the one in control.

"No, I don't think she's in league with him." He sipped at the water, squishing it around in his mouth to wash out the taste of blood, " I'm pretty sure she's her own master."

Luca entered the house silently, he could hear Ariel sleeping upstairs, tossing and turning until she finds a comfortable position. He spied the yellow dog lying on the kitchen floor and headed over hoping to find Michel, the ghost was floating above the counter top glaring at the dog.

"Oh, there you are." Michel exclaimed when he saw Luca and floated forward a little, with an exited whine the dog leapt to its feet. Michel immediately floated backwards, the dog lay back down watching for a chance to spring.

Luca grinned as he watchs this, "Well Michel I didn't know you were so good with animals." Michel made a face at him.

"where have you been?" He asked.

"I found another vampire, it was the elder that had sent the others here." A strange look crossed Michel's face, but was gone so quickly Luca thought he had imagined it.

"And you didn't invite me." the ghost whined.

"It was quite boring I don't think you would have enjoyed yourself." Luca kneeled down and scratched the dog behind the ears, it waved its tail and rolled over. Michel used the distraction to get off the counter, he floated in front of Luca arms crossed the strange expression back on his face.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't have wanted to come." He said in a serious voice, Luca looked at him questioningly but the ghost had already turned and floated out of the kitchen.

"Michel?" Luca calls after him then stand and walked out of the kitchen after the ghost. He frowned when he couldn't find the ghost anywhere. Michel was acting weird, come to think of it he had been acting weird for a while. Luca went to his room and sat on the bed puzzling over his friend's behavior, the dog suddenly appeared in Luca's room and sat at his feet, big eyes begging for him to pet it.

Arisa looked at the mutilated face of the man, Lady Carmela had left when she felt the sorcerer hunters questioning her pet leaving this man only half done. She grabbed the man's chin and he groaned, Arisa grinned and said in a quiet voice, "Would you like me to kill you now?"

"P…Please." he gasped out, Arisa's teeth grew out and she lifted the man into the air. The man only managed a gurgled protest before she sank her teeth into his neck, his arms flailed and his legs kicked out but he couldn't dislodge her. The man's body shuddered as she drank deeply finally going still as the blood loss made the man drowsy. Minutes later the man was dead.

Arisa dropped the corpse onto the ground and straightened her gown as she studied it. The vampiress clapped her hands twice, two winged gargoyles were at her side in seconds.

"Dispose of this," Arisa ordered waving her hand at the dead man, the gargoyles bowed to her and hurried to do as she ordered.

Arisa watched them go then doubled over as pain suddenly lashed through her head accompanied by a swirl of chaotic images. The vampiress lowered herself to the floor and closed her eyes as the vision over took her.

Inside a well lit room a young girl with green hair stand at the top of a pillar, the triangular mark of a sorcerer dark against her pale face. At the base of the pillar knelt four figures their shapes were blurry making it hard to distinguish any characteristics except one, figure that stand closest to the pillar held a black sword in their right hand. The green haired sorcerer held something out to the figures, the closest figure held out their hand and took the it. The large red door behind the figures opened and a large bull charged in. Only one of the figures moved, raising a hand and speaking to the bull, it stopped inches away from the figure and lowered its horned head.  
The world swirled around and the image changed, becoming a sunlit prairie with tall yellow grass blowing in the wind. A fox familiar ran through the grasses, its orange Brown head lowered to the ground as its paws pounded underneath it. Behind the fox familiar, dark even with the sun beating down on it, was the vampiress's fortress.  
Again the world swirled this time becoming a endless expanse of dark blue water a young boy walked on the water his body enveloped in a light blue glow, his eyes and hair were a bright blue color and he was dressed in a plain blue robe. The blue glow around him flared and two other people appeared, both wore similar clothing except they were taller and seem to be more powerful. The boy said something to the other people, the first spoke and the boy nodded then bowed the them. The second person waved a hand and the boy fell into the water he was standing on, he waved his arms splashing water into the air, bubbles swirled around him and suddenly the water was gone. The boy now stand on a flat gray stone, a cloaked figure appeared in front of him holding a scythe, he bowed to it and the cloaked figure pressed the tip of the scythe to his neck. The blue glow around the boy dissipated and a drop of blood streaked a line away from where the scythe was pressed into his skin.

Arisa blinked open her eyes, as the last of the images left her mind, she turned her head sniffing the air, the sun had risen. This vision had taken longer than most and it had barely told her anything, the vampiress frowned, what was the significance of the boy? She had a feeling that there was something important about him.

Tira frowned at Marron, he usually didn't like the sun but he was insisting that he remain outside against the healer's orders to remain inside. He sat on the doorstep leaning against the door frame much like he had done after they had waken him yesterday.

Tira sat nest to him firing question after question, Marron tried to answer some but any concerning the woman he would ignore.

"Marron, why are you protecting her?" Tira demanded after he yet again evaded her questions, the long haired eastern magic user looked up at her surprised. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it and looked away. Tira sigh dramatically and readjusted her glasses then settled back to watch Marron, he seem paler then normal in the light of the sun and the bruising around his neck stand out darkly, his black hair hung to his waist as always nicely brushed.

"I think we've got him." Gateau said as he joined them on the step. He had been out gathering information about the sorcerer they were after, normally Marron would have joined him but this time Gateau had gone alone.

"There have been several disappearances around this ranch," he pointed to an area on one of the maps he was holding Tira studied it a while, " And the owners of the ranch have been steadily getting better crops every time someone disappears. It fits Big Mama's description of the sorcerers Corn and Rice Field."

Tira nodded in agreement, "We had better get Chocolate and Carrot and head out." she turned to Marron, "Sorry but you're going to have to stay here this time."

Marron shrugged, "It's okay, I'd probably just slow you all down anyway."

Tira and Gateau headed into the house where Chocolate had Carrot tied to a chair to keep him from going after every girl he saw.

(Excellent.) Marron shuddered as the voice spoke into his mind, he had felt the woman/creature's presence in his mind all day but this was the first time she/it had spoken to him.

(When they are gone my pet, you will be free to come to me.) He froze at that, go to her, what did she/it mean.

"See ya Marron," Chocolate calls as she passed, he nodded to her then to the other sorcerer hunters as they also calls out their goodbyes.

(Go inside.) Marron finds himself obeying the order without even thinking about it, he tried to stop himself from standing but finds himself on his feet anyway. Laughter sounded inside his head as he stepped into the house and closed the door. There was a lit lantern on the table nest to the fire place, Marron unwillingly made his way toward it.

(Pick it up.) Marron clenched his hands into fists and fought to keep them at his side, pain erupted in his head bringing tears to his eyes. His hands reached forward and picked up the lantern.

Michel glared down at the sleeping vampire his bright blue eyes glowing even brighter in the darkened room. Luca hadn't even bothered to crawl under the covers before falling asleep, he lay on top of them fully clothed and with his sword still in its scabbard. As the ghost watchs his friend sleep some of his earlier anger dissipated.

Michel glared at the vampire for a while longer trying to hold onto his anger, but in the end he finds himself watching Luca a small smile appearing on his face. The ghost reached a glowing blue hand forward and held it a centimeter away from the vampire's face.

'I'm not his guardian,' Michel thought to himself as he traced Luca's jaw line, 'he doesn't have to have my permission to do what he wants.' the expression on his face became sad as he moved his hand farther forward and his fingertips went through Luca's cheek without being felt. Sometimes the ghost wishes that he could burn Luca the way he could other vampires, just so Luca could feel him. Still leaving his hand on Luca's face he reached his other hand down and touched Luca's chest, imaging that he could feel the heartbeat he knew was there.

He looked up when he heard a soft whine, the yellow dog stand at the side of the bed, it was wagging its tail and staring at him with its big brown eyes. Michel touched a finger to his lips and it sat down as if knowing he meant for it to be silent, the ghost turned his attention back to the sleeping vampire.

He brushed his hand across Luca's face again. he had been sent by the Higher Ones to follow Luca, at first he had thought that he would hate every minute of it but then he had met Luca, he had seen how protective the vampire was of Ariel even after her parents had tried to kill him for being what he was.

Michel knew that he grown to care for Luca more than he should, something that could get him in trouble with the Higher Ones if they ever finds out.

Michel jerked his hand away as Luca moved in his sleep, the vampire turned slightly and Michel frowned as he saw the nearly healed bite mark on his neck. So the elder vampire had managed to hurt Luca, Michel finds his anger returning not at Luca but at the other vampires and at himself for not being able to stop them from hurting Luca. 

Corn Field held out his hand and Tira snapped her whip at the vines that shot up around her, instead of normal flowers animalistic heads gazed at her with shiny eyes and sharp looking teeth. One of the vines managed to get around her leg and the head on its end prepared to strike, only to be sliced in half as Chocolate's wire snapped through the air.

The older Misu sister was in her dominatrix outfit, her hat partially covering her eyes, her suspender straps were all that covered her breasts and offered little protection from the thorns that were being launched in her direction. She showed no fear as she flung her wire forward knocking the thorns out of the air then redirecting it to hit the large flower that was preparing to spit out another bunch.

Tira was also in her dominatrix outfit, having flung her glasses away after they had defeated Rice Field. Corn's attacks were getting weaker by the minute and Tira had no doubts that this fight would be over soon, she almost felt cheated as Corn was supposed to be a powerful sorcerer.

She snapped her whip forward, managing to get through the sorcerer's defenses and lash him across the face drawing a thin line of blood. He turned his glare to her then let lose a magic attack, Carrot jumped in front of her and the magic hit him in the chest. Carrot grinned at Corn as he began to transform.

Corn screamed as Carrot stomped him into the ground, Carrot roared loudly and turned on Corn's plant minions. Within minutes the Field's ranch was torn apart, Tira's fingers tightened around her whip then flung it forward and snapped it above Carrot's head. Carrot flinched at the sound then turned to Tira with a defiant roar.

"Come now Carrot, time to whip you back into shape." Tira snapped her whip again this time hitting Carrot on the shoulder.

Carrot groaned, why did Tira have to hit so hard. He was back to his human shape after receiving a brutal beating from the younger Misu sister who was now walking behind Chocolate looking as innocent as can be. He grumbled under his breath as he kicked a rock with his left foot, then something up ahead caught his attention.

"Pretty girl!!" He yells out reaching his arms out and speeding off.

"Carrot." Tira yelled behind him echoed by Chocolate's exclamation of "Darling."

"Don't worry pretty girl, I'm coming!" He ran faster then heard a whooshing sound behind him and was brought up short as Chocolate's wire wrapped around his waist. Tira and Chocolate ran up behind him and he could tell from Tira's glare that she was in lecture mood, before she could say anything however the pretty girl he had spotted ran up.

"Are you the sorcerer hunters?" Carrot turned to her with a flirtatious smile.

"Why yes we are," He was about to ask her out but she interrupted him.

"The mayor sent me to find you, he said it was urgent." The mayor of the village was a nice man named Parsley, the sorcerer hunters had been staying at his house while they were in town.

"Well if it's urgent we better get going," Tira said.

"Indeed." Chocolate agrees, she gave Carrot a sly smile and he suddenly remembered the wire she had around him. Gateau, Tira, and Chocolate took off running Chocolate dragging Carrot behind her across the dirt road.

They smelled the smoke before they saw the village Carrot needed only one try to guess which house was on fire. Carrot yanked the wire from around his waist and threw it at Chocolate as he ran past her looking for the mayor.

"Parsley, Where's Marron?" mayor Parsley waved his hand at the house that was roaring with flames.

"Still inside, he wouldn't come out." Carrot stared at the house as the other sorcerer hunters came up behind him, then he ran for the burning door. He hit it with his shoulder and coughed as smoke hit him in the face.

"Marron!" He yells out doubting that his brother could hear him over the roar of the flames. "Marron!" He made his way further into the house barely able to see with all the smoke.

He nearly ran into his brother, "Marron!" He grabbed the younger teen's arm and pulled his fingers slippery on Marron's skin because of the blood mixed with the soot on his brother's arms. Marron didn't seem to notice the flames that were dancing around him. Carrot pulled at his younger brother then inhaled a lungful of smoke and doubled over coughing.

"Marron," he rasped out, "We've gotta get out." Marron gave no indication that he had heard, Carrot stand up and again tried to pull his brother toward the door. Suddenly Gateau appeared through the smoke behind him, the larger man wrapped his arms around Marron and lifted the smaller man off the ground.

"Come on." he calls to Carrot as he carried Marron toward the door, Carrot followed behind coughing as smoke invaded his lungs.

Outside the house the villagers were throwing water on nearby houses to keep them from going up in flames as well, they all knew the mayor's house was gone. Gateau carried Marron a good distance away from the house before he put him down, The long haired mage still isn't moving. Tira knelt down next to Marron and began examining him, his robes were nearly completely black because of the soot. Both his arms were slightly burned as well as his legs, there was a really nasty looking burn on his ribcage. Marron still hadn't moved or said anything, Carrot looked at his brother's face and saw the now familiar blank look staring out from the soot covered face.

"Marron?" Tira tried to get his attention even though she obviously knew it wouldn't do any good. Chocolate suddenly moved forward and grabbed on of Marron's hands. Carrot blinked at her then realized what she had, Marron's hands were clenched in fists hard enough for his fingernails to pierce the fleshy skin of his palm, drawing blood. Marron's hands were covered in blood from his palms, Carrot hadn't seen it before because it was mix with the dark black soot.

Chocolate pried Marron's clenched fist apart then grabbed the other hand and did the same.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked as she dropped Marron's hand, "What is doing this to him?" The other sorcerer hunters shook their heads as clueless as she.

"We should head toward the temple immediately, see if Big Mama knows what's wrong." Gateau suggested, Tira nodded in agreement. "We should also tie him up or something," She said, at the confused looks of her friends she wiped soot off Marron's arm and showed it to them, under the soot were quite a few gouges that were slowly oozing blood onto Marron's already covered arms.

"I'm pretty sure he did this to himself." Tira explained. "We should get him cleaned up before we go anywhere though," She glanced back where the villagers were still fighting back the fire, "The healer is probably busy but we should head over there anyway." 

Ariel woke up feeling better then she had the day before, she opened her eyes and turned her head away as the sun from her open window temporarily blinded her. She turned over and covered her head with the blanket, then growled when she could still see the light shining through it.

She threw the blanket off herself and crawled out of bed stretching her hands toward the ceiling and eeping softly as she became alerted to the soreness of her muscles.

Ariel practically sleepwalked downstairs her eyes half shut, she remembered the leftover steaks from yesterday and her mouth began to water. She opened the cupboard and drew out the wrapped up meat, she unwrapped it and set it on the counter as she got out a cutting knife.

A loud bang at the door caused her to jump, she approaches the door with the cutting knife poised in front of her. A low growl sounded outside and something again banged at the door, this time the door crashed open. Ariel managed to halt her instinctive stab forward as she recognizes Luca's fox familiar.

"Nigeria." She exclaimed as the familiar rushed inside, "Don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack." The familiar ignored her at it headed for the stairs.

Ariel followed it to Luca's room, it butted headfirst into the door then looked at her and growled impatiently. Ariel opened the door and the familiar rushed inside leaping onto Luca's bed, it barked in his face and nipped his shoulder. Luca's eyes snapped open and he sat up, Nigeria growled at him. Luca put his hands on Nigeria's face and Ariel could tell that he was reading the familiar's mind.

"Well he found some vampires." Luca said as he let the familiar go, it hopped off the bed all of its earlier urgency gone as it went over to greet the yellow dog.

"Okay, I'll start packing and we'll be there in a couple days." Ariel sarcastically feigned excitement, Luca looked at her and seeing his expression she frowned. "What."

Luca sighed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stand up, "Nigeria says they're female."

"Shit." Unlike male vampires female vampires were smart and extremely vicious, though not good fighters on their own they were formidable enemies because they got others to fight for them. Once Ariel remembered they had had to fight a vampiress who had a whole village doing her will plus quite a few werewolves and gargoyles, that had been a tough fight, especially since they aren't supposed to hurt the villagers.

Carmela isn't happy, her pet had managed to disobey her no matter how much she hurt him and nearly got himself killed by remaining inside the house after she had had him light it on fire. Now his friends were back and they aren't letting him out of their sight. The vampiress stomped out of her room.

Growling under her breath she continued walking until she was at the fortress doors, perhaps torturing some unfortunate person to death would lighten her mood. Yes that seem like a plan, she snapped her fingers and a gargoyle was at her side.

"Bring me a human to torture, something young." The gargoyle bowed then slipped out into the sunlight. 

Onion hurried through the familiar temple halls nodding to familiar faces as he passed. He smiled at Daughter as he walked up to her.

"I need to speak with Big Mama." Daughter smiled her cute little smile at him the with a flap of her feathers wings opened the door to Big Mama's throne.

"Big Mama!" She exclaimed, "Onion Glace is here to see you."

"Thank you Daughter." Big Mama's voice filled the room and the goddess appeared in front of Onion. "What brings you here Onion."

Onion told her of the seer's vision, when he was done Big Mama was frowning at him,

"such a vivid vision can mean nothing good. I shall look into this." She assured the former sorcerer hunter. He thanked her and left, obviously still worried.

"What do you think it means Big Mama." Daughter spoke up from Big Mama's side

"I don't know daughter." Big Mama sighed. 

Marron raised his head from the pillow deciding that he had pretended to be a sleep for long enough, it was time to face his friend's onslaught of questions. As he sat up the other sorcerer hunters turned to him with determined looks shadowing their faces, Marron gulped, they aren't going to leave him alone unless they got answers.

Gateau was the first to speak, "How are you feeling." Marron could tell that he wanted to ask a different question but was trying to be patient.

"Fine," he looked down at his bandaged arms and remembered trying to claw the lantern out of his right hand by digging the fingernails of his left into the flesh of his arm, the woman/creature had just laughed at him and forced him to switch hands.

"yeah right!" Chocolate snapped at him, " Look at you, you're anything but fine." Marron looked up at her through his bangs staring into her reddish brown eyes until she looked away, silently fuming she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall Marron clasped his hands together in his lap.

"So…" Carrot started glancing at Chocolate, "How'd the place catch on fire."

Marron stared at his brother then shrugged slightly, might as well admit what happened, "I poured oil from the lanterns over most of the furniture and lit it."

"Why?" Tira asked as the others looked horrified.

Marron couldn't answer, the woman/creature's spell prevented him from giving reasons, he looked away as he felt Tira's eyes burning through him from behind her glasses.

"Marron," he looked up at his older brother, "Why did you burn the house down." Marron felt tears of frustration forming in his eyes, he wanted to answer.

"I didn't want to." he said through clenched teeth.

"Then why'd you do it?" Gateau demanded, Marron looked away as a tear fell from his eye, seeming to burn as it tracked down his cheek.

When he looked back he could see the worry on his friends faces, Carrot moved forward and raising his hand brushed the tear off Marron's cheek with his thumb.

"We're going to head back to Big Mama's temple as soon as possible." Marron face paled as he glanced up at Carrot in surprise, they were taking him to Big Mama.

He froze as he felt the woman/creature's presence in his mind, (Who is this Big Mama,) He tried to close off his mind to her as she pressed in harder, trying to find out more about the Goddess.

"Marron?" He glanced up at Carrot, "You alright?" Marron nodded absentmindedly not looking at his brother and not noticing that his hands were shaking slightly and that he was now ghostly pale. Carrot placed his hand over Marron's, his seem unnaturally warm against Marron's cold flesh.

"your hands are freezing." Carrot said quietly, Marron pulled his hands away refusing to meet his brother's eyes

The woman/creature snickered into Marron's mind and he felt her pulling at him. His vision blurred and he finds himself seeing something that isn't there. A young girl with blonde curls falling around her face stand chained to a wall, tears tracked down her cheeks and her stared at him pleadingly. Marron realized that he was seeing through the woman/creature's eyes.

(How shall I torture her my pet?) the voice hissed in his mind, (shall I rip her apart and paint a mural with her blood while she watches, or shall I let the rats in the dungeon devourer her, they'll be sure to take their time.) Marron saw the knife being raised and tried to close his eyes as the woman creature drew the blade down one of the girl's arms, with her other hand the woman/creature caught the blood that flowed out and held her hand to her lips. Marron gagged as the taste of blood exploded in his mouth, his vision blurred again and he finds himself back in the room with the other sorcerer hunters.

His body was shaking violently even though he was being held, he fought against his bounds until he realized that Carrot was behind him with his arms wrapped around Marron pinning Marron's arms at his sides, Chocolate was holding one of his legs down while Tira held the other one, Gateau was no longer in the room.

Marron forced his body to be still and he caught Tira's eyes, she stared at him for a moment, "Marron?" He nodded slightly and she sighed in relief but none of them made any move to release him, Marron arched his neck back and looked at Carrot upside down. His brother's eyes held concern and fear as he stared back at Marron.

Gateau returns to the room the healer hurrying behind him, the healer touched the back of his knuckles lightly to Marron's forehead.  
"He doesn't have a fever," he touched Marron's cheek, " He is quite cold in fact." The tips of his fingers finds Marron's pulse.

"What?" Carrot demanded as the healer's brow furrowed.

"His pulse is really strange, there is no rhythm to it." The healer stated he turned to Carrot, " What happened right before he started shaking?"

"His eyes glazed over and he got really pale." Carrot informed him, the healer frowned then gripped one of Marron's wrist, he began to remove the bandages.

"There's a chance one of his wounds may be infected." he fully removed the bandage and studied the wound. Chocolate and Tira began removing the bandages on Marron's legs, While Carrot unwrapped the one over the bite marks on his neck.

Marron glanced at his brother as he felt Carrot jerk behind him, "Uh doc." Carrot calls suddenly, the healer looked up and his gasp was echoed by Tira and Chocolate as they also looked up.

Carrot stared at his brother's neck, the two puncture marks were black and the veins around them were dark purple against his brother's pale skin. The healer touched his fingers to the wound, Marron hissed quietly but otherwise remained still as he leaned back into Carrot's arms.

"How'd he get this one?" the healer asked as he reached for his supplies.

"We don't know," Tira informed him, "He wouldn't tell us." The healer snipped off the stitches and black oily liquid began oozing out, the healer wiped it away with a cloth and studied the wound.

A frown appeared on his features, "This is a bite mark." He said more to himself than to the sorcerer hunters.

"What kind of bite mark?" Tira asked him.

"Well it looks similar to that of a snake but the punctures are to far apart and not deep enough," he frowned and pinched the area around the wound causing more oily liquid to flow out. He touched the liquid and rubbed it between his fingers, then he raised his fingers to his nose and sniffed it.

The healer took a small knife and nicked Marron's skin with it, wiping the black liquid that flowed out. Marron shivered slightly and Carrot squeezed him reassuringly, wincing as again the healer cut into his brother's neck.

Stepping into the weapons shop Ariel immediately caught the other vampire hunter's eyes, he nodded to her and motioned her to the back of the shop.

"Do you have the my order in yet?" She asked quietly as they stepped into the hidden back room that was filled with weapons that were used only for killing vampires.

"Yes it came in two days ago," the other vampire hunter, Charlie was his name, answered and went over to one of the cabinets. He pulled out a rather large bundle which he set on the floor and unfolded, inside were the specially made arrows Ariel used in her crossbow. Normal arrows didn't harm vampires but these exploded on impact, plus they were blessed by a priest right after they were made so they did extra harm.

Ariel picked up one of the arrows, testing the tip with her finger and holding it to her eye to make sure of its straightness, as always it was perfectly made. She set the arrow back down and pulled a sack of gold out of her pocket, she counted out the normal price she paid for the arrows and handed it to Charlie, he accepted it gracefully and stand up.

"We also have another weapon that might interest you," he said as she rebundled the arrows and stand as well, "If you'll follow me I'll show it to you." Her curiosity peaked she followed him to another cabinet.

Charlie handed her a crossbow, it was bigger than the one she normally used and heavier. She hefted it in her hands and raised it as if she were aiming, Charlie then handed her one of the arrows that went with it. The arrow was thick and had a barbed tip, the end of the arrow was attached to a long wire, Ariel took the arrow and with Charlie's help fitted it into the crossbow. Charlie hooked the wire to the crossbow, Ariel aimed at one of the targets on the far side of the room and fired. The arrow shot out and arched toward the target the wire zipping along behind it, it hit the target with a thwack. The wire was still attached to the crossbow, Charlie gripped it and yanked, the target left the wall the barbed wire stuck deeply in as it was pulled across the room.

"In case you need to drag one of those bloodsuckers from the sky." Charlie explained as he pulled the arrow from the target and handed it to Ariel. Ariel smiled and asked, "How much."

He told her the price and she paid quickly and left the weapons shop with her bundle of arrows and her new crossbow under her arm.

Once at the house she opened the door, Nigeria looked up as she entered and the yellow dog mimicked the fox familiar, Nigeria had practically adopted the stray dog and was now showing it how a proper familiar acted.

Ariel set her bundle on the kitchen table and went in search of Luca, he was in the basement, sitting on the wooden steps and sharpening the two short blades he sometimes used instead of his black blade. Luca looked up as she walked down the steps into the basement, "Did you get the arrows?"

"Yeah, they're upstairs." She sat next to him and took one of the two blades, testing the tip then grabbing an extra sharpening stone.

Luca glanced sideways at Ariel, she obviously had something on her mind.

"Do you think this one is going to be as powerful as the last one?" She asked turning to him suddenly, Luca shrugged.

"We won't know until we get there, we can only hope she's not as bad." He swiped the sharpening stone over the blade and inspected the blade, deciding it was sharp enough he returns it to the sheath at his belt.

He picked another object off his belt and inspected it, it was a talisman, he reached for it with his senses.

"We should get this blessed again," He told Ariel as he held it between his fingers, Ariel nodded.

"There's a church on the way, we can stop there." Ariel finished the blade and handed it to Luca, he slides it into his belt next to the other one. They sat in silence for a few moments, all their bags and weapons were packed, all they had to do now was get going. Luca tried to think up a reason to stay longer, he really didn't want to face another female.

"you're wasting time." Michel said as he floated before Luca.

"I know." Luca answered, Ariel looked at him.

"You'll just get more frightened the more you think about it." Luca smirked at the ghost.

"That's true." Michel looked at him impatiently, "Okay okay we'll go." He stand up from the stairs and left the basement with Ariel behind him. Nigeria and the yellow dog were waiting at the door and as soon as he opened it Nigeria was off like a shot.

Mille Feuille paced the library, his dress like gown swinging around his heals, his purple hair rested lightly on his shoulders swaying gently as he walked. He was impatient for the sorcerer hunters to return, they aren't due for another twelve days but with Onion coming with news of the seer's disturbing vision he was worried about Marron.

No one would ever guess it but Mille Feuille was in love with the young Glace. He just pretended to flirt with Carrot because he didn't know how Marron would react if he finds out, Mille could never figure Marron out, the teen was a very hard person to understand and he barely ever showed any emotion.

"I'm worried too." Mille turned around to see Daughter standing in the doorway, her cute white wings hanging behind her. Daughter came to stand by Mille, "I hope Marron is alright."

"Me too." Mille sighed for once not speaking with hearts after his words.

Carmela frowned at her mirror, so her pet was leaving to go see this Big Mama, Carmela smirked at the ridiculous name. The vampiress tented her fingers, there isn't anything here that demanded her immediate attention, if she wishes she could follow her pet to the temple

Lady Arisa had disappeared after having a vision and Carmela wouldn't need to inform the other vampiress. Carmela left her room, taking the spell off her mirror as she passed, before leaving she would need to close the castle so intruders couldn't come in.

She set up guard spells around the castle, ordering all the gargoyles into their dormant forms. The castle was quiet as she left into the night, she could sense her pet moving slowly away from the town and leapt in that direction.

"This really isn't necessary." Marron stated calmly as Tira check the ropes around his wrists for the fifth time. Tira's eyes looked at him determinedly through her glasses Marron sighed and rolled his eyes holding out his wrists for her inspection. She tightened the knots a little then went back to walking behind Chocolate holding the end of the rope in her hand.

Carrot glanced back at Marron, the young mage was acting like his usual self today and he isn't as pale as he had been the night before. His long black hair hid most of the bandages on his neck but the ones on his arms could be seen clearly.

Chocolate was walking beside Carrot making idle chatter with him not seeming to care that he was ignoring her as they walked along the dirt road. If all went well they would all be at the temple by nightfall tomorrow.

"Pretty girl!!" Carrot let out a whoop and leapt forward his arms out stretched, his spiky black hair blowing in the wind. He skidded to a stop in front of the most gorgeous woman, "Please pretty girl will you go out with me?"

The woman blushed and giggled into her hand, her emerald eyes dancing happily, "I'm sorry but I'm already going out with someone." She flicked a golden bang from her eyes giving Carrot a heart stopping smile.

"You don't have to tell him," Carrot sidled up to her, "My name is Carrot Glace."

"What a wonderful name, I'm Carmela."

Ariel knelt on the floor her hands pressed together as she prayed silently to the cross that was at the front of the chapel. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Luca draw the sacred cross over his chest and stand up from the ground. He waited patiently for Ariel to finish her prayer and stand up beside him before heading out of the church.

They had gotten their talismans reblessed earlier that day and now they were going to head onward. Ariel stepped out of the church feeling cleaner then she had when she went in. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail instead of letting it hang down like she usually did so it wouldn't get blown in her face. Luca's silver hair still hung around his shoulders not seeming to be affected by the wind.

The church wasn't actually near any town, instead it was off in the woods. Hidden from people unless they knew how to find it. The priest at the church was an old man that Ariel was almost certain had once been a vampire hunter himself. Around the church the moon peeked through the trees bathing small parts of the pine needle covered ground with it's silver light.

Nigeria and the yellow dog, which Ariel had started to call Idiota, were waiting outside the church for them. Laying at the roots of a tree that stand next to the church.

"Ready to go?" Luca asked Nigeria as he petted the familiar's head, Nigeria gave a soft whine that meant nothing to everyone except Nigeria and Luca.

"Good." Luca patted the fox creature's head once more, "Let's go then."

The woods were filled with nighttime noise as the vampire hunters walk through them, bugs chirped back and forth to one another interrupted now and then by the whoing of an owl. Ariel breathed a deep breathe of the clean air, she had forgotten how good pine trees smelled.

Ariel clasped her hands behind her back as she walked beside Luca, enjoying the scenery dark as it was. She glanced at Luca and noted that he seem to be listening to something. Figuring he'd tell her if he thought there was danger she smiled unconcerned, but started listening intently to the noises coming from the forest anyway.

Luca suddenly stopped and spun around, Ariel stopped also and was reaching for her crossbow when Luca spook up, "That is completely irrelevant. Even if it were possible, which it's not, no sane person would ever be able to comprehend something that stupid." He turned back around and continued walking, Ariel lowered her hand and relaxed from her tensed position.

As Ariel hurried after him Luca calls back over his shoulder, "obviously you have a lot of time on your hands, and your sanity is questionable." Ariel didn't know whether to laugh or groan. While their arguments were pointless and often humorous she had been hoping for a nice quiet stroll in the woods. Now the quiet would be replaced with nonstop arguing with her only able to hear half the argument.

Onion Glace kicked his opponent in the stomach making them sharply exhale their breath as they fell to the ground their purple hair falling in their eyes. Mille was up immediately and throwing a magic feather in Onion's direction. As Onion jumped out of the way he leapt forward and punched Onion in the face then danced away before Onion could retaliate.

They circled around each other, covering most of the ground in the sparring room before Onion feinted to the left and hit Mille in the chin with a right hook. Mille kneed him in the stomach then ducked down and flipped him over his back. Onion landed on his stomach and Mille held one of his arms behind him as he placed his knee in the small of Onion's back. Onion struggled a bit but finds he couldn't dislodge the Haz knight.

"?Give Up??" Mille asked from above him. Onion mumbled an affirmative and Mille stood up. Seeing Onion's put down face he said, "?Don't look so down?, You're just out of Practice?." he smiled at Onion, "?Come on?, Best two out of three?." He got back into fighting position, Onion shook his head.

"Maybe later." He said, he had a reputation to keep up, needed practice before he fought Mille again.

The fire crackled and a shower of sparks flew into the air, floating softly into the dark sky before losing their orange glow. The sorcerer hunters had stopped halfway to the temple because the woman/creature a.k.a. Carmela had claimed that she was tired, so they had set up camp and prepared a meal for her. Marron had sat across from her his hands still tied as she laughed inside his head.

The meal was long over and the Misu sisters had gone to bed, Tira had tied the rope on Marron's hands to a nearby tree root making it awkward for Marron to lay down. Gateau was posing for Carmela while trying to make it seem like he isn't, Carrot was nearly sitting on her lap as he flattered her.

'Carrot you are the stupidest person in the history of stupid people,' Marron raged silently at his older brother. Carrot was currently flirting outrageously with the woman/creature who was happily flirting back even as she taunted Marron. Every one else also seem to like her as well, even Tira and Chocolate. hadn't they all seen her in the library just last night? Couldn't they see what she was? He was unable to speak or even move, so he sat across the fire glaring as best he could. The woman/creature's presence was filling his mind and he could feel her trying to change something in him, he fought back by putting up mental shields between them.

Even as she giggled at Carrot her voice was cold as she spoke into Marron's mind, (It is quite pathetic how human males act around females, they're nothing more than poorly trained animals.) Her eyes caught Marron's over the fire, (You're not going to be like that my pet.) her cruel smile made him shiver, ( I am going to make sure you are well trained.) Marron glared into her eyes.

They were at the town that Nigeria had ran into the person with the vampire's mark, Luca, Nigeria, and Idiota had left to try and find the lair. Ariel was searching for buildings with the mark of a vampire hunter carved above the door, hoping to find someone to help them fight or at least give them information, so far she hadn't finds any.

"found it." Ariel spun around startled.

"Don't do that." she said to Luca who had appeared behind her, he gave her a tight grin.

"It's up the mountain a couple miles from here." Luca stated, "By the look of it she's been living near this town for a long while, she'll probably be quite powerful." Ariel nodded her understanding.

"Let's get going then," She sighed, wishing here own search had turned up more, she really didn't like going into battle blindly.

" Once we're out of town we'll be hidden from sight as long as we stay away from the farms, I'll carry you most of the way." Luca's tone was clipped and commanding like it always was before they went into battle, Ariel didn't waste time arguing.

"What about Nigeria and Idiota," She asked, "Are they already there?"

Luca nodded, "Michel and them are waiting at the entrance ."   


Michel stared at the door carved into the mountainside, then at the window higher up. Who would have thought a vampire would have windows, how had they gotten the windows into the mountainside anyway. He puzzled silently to himself as he waited for Luca to get back with Ariel.

The fox familiar and the dog were hiding in the woods so anyone inside the lair wouldn't see them. Michel isn't worried as they wouldn't be able to see him if he didn't want them to. The lair was silent at the moment though Michel listened intently trying to guess what kind of servants this vampiress had.

A flapping of wings over head heralded Luca as he swooped down with Ariel held in his arms, they landed next to Michel. Nigeria and Idiota ran out of the woods to greet them.

"Wow." Ariel exclaimed as she stared at the entrance to the lair.

"Yep." was Luca's only response.

Ariel watched as Luca pulled at the door handle, the solid stone door moved easily. That thing would have taken at least thirty strong human men to open. She moved to go inside but Luca stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"There was a spell to keep intruders out." he explained at her questioning look, then he looked behind him and gripping her arm pulled her out of the way, "Michel says he's going to try and get through."

They waited silently, Luca's eyes following the ghost while Ariel watched the doorway. Ariel winced and closed her eyes as a flash of blue light blinded her, she also saw Luca look away. The light dimmed and a thump sounded inside the door.

"Michel?" Luca calls and looked inside the doorway, "Michel are you alright." Ariel went to stand beside him, her eyes widened and she grabbed Luca's arm.

"That's Michel?" She pointed to the person she saw lying on the ground.

"Yes," Luca answered, then his eyes widened as well, "You can see him?" Ariel nodded.

Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…Marron's eyes snapped open and he sat up, he didn't remember going to sleep. His head was aching as the pounding in his head steadily got louder. He looked around for the cause of the sound shooting a glance at the woman/creature as she laughed slightly. Tira lay in her blankets near him. Marron finds himself staring at her, or more accurately, at her neck which was illuminated by the dying embers of the fire.

He could see the veins in her neck pulsing in unison with the thumping, unconsciously he leaned forward until his face was inches from her. Thump…Thump…Thump…He breathed sharply as he realized he was hearing her heartbeat. His head snapped up and he yanked away from Tira as far as the rope would allow.

ThumpthumpThumpthumpThumpthumpThumpthump…A second heartbeat joined the first getting steadily louder like the first had, Marron swiveled his head around to stare at Chocolate. There were no embers illuminating her neck but he found he could see the veins in her neck just as clearly.

The thumping was pounding its rhythmic beat inside Marron's head and he tried desperately to cover his ears, but his hands were tied to low for his to do so. Inside the sleeve of his left arm was a small knife, he slipped it out and began awkwardly cutting at the knots.

As soon as he was free Marron got up and swiftly yet silently ran from the camp his hands clamped over his ears. He ran until the thumping died down and he could lower his hands from his ears. He finds that he could see easily in the darkness with no light to show him through the dense trees.

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump, Marron glanced around, this heartbeat was faster than Tira's or Chocolate's. Marron crouched close to the ground his pupils becoming slits as he leaned toward the sound. Before he knew what he was doing his hand had snapped forward, a high-pitched squeaking erupted from the field mouse that was now clenched in his hand. The thumping of it's heart got faster as it struggled, as if in a trance Marron brought it forward close to his face and watched as its body twisted and turned in his grasp.

Marron suddenly leaned his head forward even more and bit into the fleshy stomach of the defenseless creature. The taste of blood flowed into his mouth and still in a trance he sucked at the wound, it only took three swallows before the mouse was completely drained of blood. Marron lowered the mouse and studied its dead form that fit into the palm of his hand.

Suddenly he came out of his trance and his eyes widened as he stared at the corpse, he threw it away from himself then spat on the ground trying to get the taste of its blood out of his mouth.

A prickly feeling washed over Michel, his arms and legs felt numb and when he moved them needle like sensations arched through his body. It took him a while to figure out what was wrong, it was the same sensation he got when his feet went to sleep when he had been standing in one place to long. But that hadn't even happened since he had died.

As feeling returns to his body Michel became aware that he was cold, and lying on something hard. He tried to float into the air, nothing happened. Michel opened his eyes, his face was to the floor and all he could see was gray stone. Raising his head slightly wincing as needles traced down his back, in front of him was a corridor.

'oh yeah, I went through that barrier thing.' Michel remembered.

"Michel." Luca's voice spoke up behind him, Michel turned over as best he could and looked at the vampire.

"What happened?" The human who was until recently a ghost asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Luca stand outside the barrier concern showing in his eyes, "can you stand?" Michel nodded and using the stone wall for support he shakily stand.

"Oh good he woke up." Michel looked over to where Ariel was resting against the wall.

"you can see me?!" she nodded.

"We've decided that you are no longer a ghost," she raised a finger as Michel opened his mouth to protest, "our proof is that I can see you and Luca says he can smell you now."

Michel looked at the vampire almost fearfully, "you can smell me?" Luca nodded. "Oh… what do I smell like?"

"Mostly like a normal human, you also faintly smell like burnt ozone," Luca glanced at the barrier that was between them. "do you think you can get back through?"

"What about the vampiress." Michel was slightly cautious about going back through.

"While you are unconscious we found that she left recently and by the look of it isn't going to be back for a while." Luca smiled slightly apologetically at Michel's look of disbelief.

"You mean I did that for nothing." he exclaimed waving a hand at the barrier thing.

Luca shrugged, "Hey, you volunteered."

"I didn't know this would happen." Michel whined. Luca shrugged again and looked bored.

"If you can get back through the barrier you should do it, we sent Nigeria to pick up the vampiress's trail." Ariel stated, then she tilted her head, "had your hair always been like that."

Michel touched his hair self consciously and glared at her, "What's wrong with it."

Ariel widened her eyes innocently, "Oh…nothing…" She turned away quickly and walked off.

Michel looked at Luca, "There's nothing wrong with my hair…is there?" he raked his fingers through the blue locks.

"Uh… I'll get back to you on that." The silver haired vampire turned to catch up with Ariel.

"Wait Luca, what's wrong with my hair?!" Michel calls after him starting to follow but stopping short as he came to the barrier, squeezing his eyes shut he took a deep breath and walked through.

Marron was jumpy, every time someone spoke to him he would practically leap ten feet in the air looking like a dear caught in a headlight; then he would glare angrily at whoever had spoken to him. Gateau watched the black haired mage closely trying to find out why Marron was so agitated. Tira had ranted at Marron all morning because he had cut the ropes around his wrists, she hadn't bothered to tie him back up so Marron could now do as he pleased.

"This looks like a good of place as any to have lunch," Chocolate exclaimed as they neared a small grass clearing on the side of the road. So the sorcerer hunters all sat down and passed around their food, a bowl of soup and loaf of bread for each.

A few minutes after they had started eating Marron got up and walked off, unnoticed by everyone except Gateau and Tira. Tira motioned to Gateau and the muscular man got up and went to find the mage

He finds Marron sitting on the railing of a bridge farther down the road, swinging his legs above the softly flowing water. Marron was throwing small pieces of bread into the water, watching them get soggy and disappear beneath the surface before ripping another piece off the loaf and throwing it in.

"Marron." Gateau calls, Marron ignored him. Gateau stepped onto the bridge and walked behind Marron watching as the mage threw more bread into the water.

"Marron what are you doing?" Gateau asked.

"I'm feeding the ducks." Marron snapped at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"um Marron…" Gateau started as he glanced down at the deserted water.

"I know there aren't any ducks Gateau!" snarled Marron as he threw the rest of the loaf into the water and swung his legs over the railing as he turned to face Gateau. His normally calm golden eyes flashed with unrestrained anger as he glared at his fellow sorcerer hunter. Gateau finds himself backing away from the mage, Marron sneered at this and his head tilted as if he were listening to something.

The smell of fear invaded his senses, almost strong enough to block out the sound of Gateau's heartbeat. Marron breathed in the smell and sneered again, the great Gateau Mocha was afraid of him.

In one movement he was off the railing and standing in front of Gateau, close enough so that he could easily see the veins pulsing in Gateau's neck. Gateau backed away even more and Marron followed watching his neck and listening to the music like rhythm of his beating heart as it sped up.

Earlier that morning Marron had finds that his canine teeth elongated when he listened to closely to his companion's heartbeats; this fact didn't bother him as much as it should have. As he advanced on Gateau the pointed tips of his teeth grazed the inside of his bottom lip drawing small droplets of blood which he quickly swallowed down.

"Marron?" Gateau spoke shakily as he backed farther away; again Marron followed, finding the smell of fear that was now coming off Gateau in waves exhilarating. His own heart matched Gateau's pace and it thrummed through his head. Pressure began building behind the golden orbs of his eyes making his head ache. Licking his lips as he imagined the taste of Gateau's blood flowing into his mouth.

With an animal like snarl Marron leapt at Gateau, his knees hitting the larger man in the chest as his hands gripped Gateau's shoulders. They fell to the wooden boards of the bridge with a dull thump. Marron shouldn't have been able to pin Gateau as the other man was larger and stronger than Marron's petit form, but he easily held the man down.

Gateau stared at Marron, struggling uselessly against the inhumanly strong hold. Marron's golden eyes burned into his and he found himself unable to look away.

"Marron!" He choked out trying to dislodge Marron, The long haired mage answered with a snarl that sent chills up Gateau's spine. His hand finds its way to Gateau's throat and he dragged his fingernails against the skin drawing white lines that instantly turned red. Marron bared his teeth at Gateau in a manner that no one could mistake for a smile. 

Marron leaned over until his lips were touching the flesh of Gateau's neck, he grazed his sharp canines against the skin. He could smell the blood that flowed just under the skin, he tilted his head and prepared to bury his teeth into the jugular vein.

(Yes my pet, Kill him.) Marron let out a low snarl of pure rage as the woman/creature's voice drowned out the sound of Gateau's heartbeat. Refusing to obey any order from her he leapt away from Gateau.

Marron glared down at him then spun and faster than Gateau had ever seen him move disappeared into the woods.

Gateau sat up and raised a hand to his neck then shuddered as he remembered the feel of Marron's teeth against his throat. Gateau puzzled over what had caused Marron to leap away, not that it was a bad thing, but he would've liked to know. Gateau didn't have any problem admitting that he was scared, Marron was one of the calmest people Gateau had ever met /if not the most beautiful/ anything that could make Marron attack in a rage was something to be afraid of.

Gateau stand up and hurried in the direction opposite to the one Marron had taken, heading toward the other sorcerer hunters.

Nigeria and Idiota lead them onward. Luca ran closest behind them, Ariel came next, then Michel constantly complaining that his feet hurt. Luca had offered to carry his blue haired friend but Michel's face had turned a interesting bright red color and he had mumbled incoherently.

The vampire hunters had stopped for lunch a while back so they had plenty of energy to keep them going but Luca could tell that his human companions were tiring quickly. He spotted a boulder a ways ahead of them and decided that they could rest there.

He whistled as he stopped, the familiar and its yellow shadow spun around and ran back to him. Neither Ariel nor Michel spoke but Luca saw their looks of gratitude as they caught their breath.

Luca leapt the to the top of the boulder and sat down as he waited for them to regain their strength.

"Wouldn't it be better if we didn't run?" Michel complained, " When we catch up the vampiress will have energy but we won't."

"The vampiress can't travel during the day, it's best we move as fast a we can. We can sleep a while before the sun goes down." Luca leapt off the boulder, Michel groaned slightly as they began running again. Ariel grinned sympathetically at the blue haired boy, "Just pretend there's something chasing you, it'll make you run even faster." Michel scowled at her.

Carmela lay underground, waiting for the sun to go down. She could feel her pet slowly being taken over by the gift of the dark lord which she had past to him with a bite.

Soon, her pet would be a full vampire, and would roam the nights as her immortal companion. He would need a new name as he would no longer be her pet. Carmela grinned as she thought of names she could give him. Kieran she finally decided, my little dark one.

She closed her eyes in waiting for the sleep of the dead to overcome her and take her into a world of dark fantasies where the dark lord reined and vampires roamed the nights as they pleased. Soon the dark lord would rise and her fantasies would become reality.

Two figures stand on a dais surrounded by light blue water. Behind them were two chairs, one was silver and encrusted with the half moon symbol that represented Neona, the goddess of weather and wayward spirits. Next to the first chair was a second, it seem to be made of water and encrusted into it was a pearl white dove with ruby red eyes, the symbol of Krishna brother of Neona and god of pain and death.

Goddess Neona turned to her brother, "Our vessel had returns to human form." Her blue eyes shimmered, "this could seriously disrupt our plans."

"Our vessel is loyal to us, he will obey when we order the dark lord's grandchild to be slain." The God Krishna seem undisturbed as always.

"Our vessel had feelings for the vampire Luca, he may not obey if given such an order." Neona turned away from her brother to study the endless expanse of water around them.

"He will have no choice but to obey." Krishna assured her.

Tira glared at Marron as they approaches the long haired mage, he was standing in the middle of the road looking away from the sun. Tira stalked up to him and crossing her arms glared at him from behind her glasses.

Marron refused to look at her for a moment then he glared back.

"Why'd you attack Gateau?" Tira demanded angrily, Marron continued glaring at her. Tira suddenly got a very insistent urge to smack the mage, but remembering how irritable Marron had been earlier she reined in her temper and settled for a staring contest.

He was trying to look away from the sun because it was beginning to hurt his eyes. With Tira in front of him her glasses perfectly reflected it into his eyes making them burn painfully.

His right hand snapped forward and in one swift movement he had removed the glasses from Tira's face, thrown them on the ground, and stomped on them. The thin metal snapped underneath his foot and he heard the glass break. He sneered at Tira's shocked look, she glared at him and he chuckled.

SMACK His head swung to the side with the force of her slap. His face tingled where her fingers had hit his skin. Marron bared his teeth at Tira and his hand curled into a fist; he advanced slightly. She gulped and backed away, fear evident in her posture. Marron smirked as he smelled her fear, another sorcerer hunter that was afraid of him. Funny, aren't they all supposed to be fearless? Marron uncurled his hand and smirked again at Tira then turned and continued down the road.

Chocolate watched sympathetically as Tira knelt down and picked up the remnants of her glasses. Tira was absolutely fuming, her eyes were blazing with anger as she turned her head to glare at the retreating back of the black haired mage.

"I can't wait to get him to Big Mama." Gateau commented, "The sooner we know what's wrong with him the better."

"Wrong with him?" Tira snapped, "He's being an ass that's what's wrong with him," She again glared after the mage then turned to Chocolate, "Hey sis, what do you say we whip him back into shape."

Chocolate shook her head, "Not until we are certain nothing is wrong." Tira looked disappointed as she stand up but she didn't try to convince Chocolate.

"We're only a couple miles away from the temple," Tira declared, "I think I can control my temper for that long." They continued after Marron in the direction of the temple, Chocolate glanced at her younger sister every now and then to see Tira fingering her whip.

Carrot walked ahead of Tira, glancing back every now and then; Tira angry scared him, Tira angry with her whip out terrified him. He was just glad that for once she wouldn't be hitting him.

It was one of the times he looked back that a foot entangled with his own and he tumbled to the ground with a loud oomph. He turned over on his back to see who had tripped him. Marron had been slouching against a tree on the side of the road and was now staring down at Carrot with a cruel smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Nice going genius." The younger Glace sneered as he straightened up.

Carrot glared at him and pointed out, "You tripped me." Marron grinned and walked passed him, as he did he viciously kicked Carrot in the ribs causing Carrot to cry out in pain.

A whip zipped through the air snapping against Marron's right shoulder. From the ground Carrot could see both Tira and Chocolate in their dominatrix outfits.

"How dare you harm Darling." Chocolate spoke in a menacing voice.

Looking bored Marron turned around to face them. "Now now Chocolate don't be rash, I wouldn't want to hurt either of you," He looked between her and Tira, "on second thought, yes I do." He spread his arms toward them and made a come on gesture with his hands, "Bring it on Bitch."

Tira's whip flew through the air and wrapped around Marron's wrist before he could lower his hand. Marron smirked and twisting his hand around so he could grab the end of the whip he yanked it toward himself disarming the red headed Misu.

Marron coil Tira's whip in his hand and turned to face Chocolate, leaping away as her wire was launched toward him. He swung Tira's whip forward, it snapped across Chocolate's face drawing a thin line of blood.

Tira jumped at Marron and tried to grab the whip from his hands. There was a loud snap as Marron kicked her in the leg and by Tira's cry of pain Carrot knew her leg had broken, Marron then punched Tira in the temple sending her sprawling to the ground.

"You'll pay for that." Chocolate threatened looking extra deadly with blood dripping from her cheek where Marron and whipped across her face.

Marron shook his finger and tsked her, "Don't make promises you can't keep." he taunted in a singsong voice.

"Oh I can keep it." Chocolate launched an attack at Marron, snapping her wire forward in an arch. Marron watched it come then a millisecond before it hit him he ducked. The wire swung harmlessly over his head and while Chocolate tried to redirect it Marron swung Tira's whip forward. It wrapped around Chocolate's leg and he yanked her off balance.

Marron leapt at Chocolate and his hand smacked across her face, blood smeared onto his finger tips. Marron looked at his hand then smiled and licked the blood up as he moved backward letting Chocolate get back up.

Marron sensed someone behind him and spun around kicking Gateau in the groin. With a moan the bigger man fell to the ground clutching at his pained nether-regions. Marron spun back around to face Chocolate a second to late. Her wire slashed across his chest, cutting easily through his white robe and slicing the skin beneath. Marron smirked at her as blood poured out staining the white robes.

Again the wire snaked through the air aiming for Marron, but he was no longer there. He had leapt forward and as Chocolate's wire flew through the air he grabbed Chocolates wrist and threw her to the ground. He straddled her and his fist slammed into her face once, twice, again and again until she stopped struggling beneath him.

By now Gateau had gotten up and punched Marron in the small of his back. Marron rolled off the now unmoving Chocolate and got back to his feet facing Gateau. Gateau crouched into a fighter's position, Marron studied him for a moment then burst out laughing. This was so easy, his friends were wimps, it was surprising that some sorcerer hadn't killed them before now were his thoughts as Gateau advanced.

Gateau's fist moved toward him to slow, he easily got under it and punched Gateau in the ribs before the other man had finished moving. There was a sickening crack as the blow broke several ribs. Gateau fell back to the ground clutching at his chest and gasping.

Marron smirked happily and looked down at his own bloody chest. He peeled part of the cloth that was sticking to his skin off.

A twig snapping brought his head up; His brother had finally stand up and was staring at him fearfully.

"Hmmm, I forgot about you." Marron proclaimed as he took a menacing step towards his brother the pupils of his eyes beginning to glow red, "Funny isn't it, how the useless ones always seem to be forgotten." he took a few more steps toward Carrot before the older boy turned and ran. Marron easily caught up and tackled him to the ground. He felt Carrot's heartbeat pounding underneath his fingers and he wrapped his hands around Carrot's throat an proceeded to choke the life out of the older boy.

Two young children had ran into town with news of a big fight going on down the road. Mille and Onion had immediately headed in that direction.

Carrot was unconscious by the time they got there and Marron still hadn't released him, Mille was the first to attack. He threw a magic feather at Marron, it hit the teen in the side with the strength of a charging bull sending Marron through the air a few feet. Marron slide across the dusty ground, he leapt to his feet eyes glowing noticeably red as he faced them.

"What's going on?" Mille demanded holding a feather threateningly pointed in Marron's direction, Marron's eyes flashed brighter and the sorcerer hunter answered with a smirk.

"Going on?" Marron queried in a singsong manner, "Why would anything be going on dearest Mille?" Avoiding Mille's range the black haired mage attacked his father, both he and Onion fell to the ground. Marron gripped Onion's arm and as he stand back up he twisted it around until the shoulder went out of place with a pop.

Marron then jumped away as Mille's feather exploded inches from him. Onion popped his shoulder back into place with a soft grunt of pain and stood up, ready for Marron to attack again.   
"

Look Marron." Onion spook calmingly to his son, "We don't know what's going on but we don't want to hurt you. We'll get the others to a healer and get everything sorted out."  
"

there's a flaw in your idea Father." Marron taunted, "You may not want to hurt me but I sure as hell want to hurt you." He leapt toward Onion then in midair changed direction and kicked Mille in the chest, the move was unexpected and took Mille completely off guard. The Haz knight fell to the ground. He punched at Marron's face catching the mage in the chin as the mage sat on top of him.

Marron snarled and he punched Mille back. Pinning Mille's hands with one of his he drew the fingernails of his other down Mille's face. As they had earlier that morning with Gateau the white lines turned red but this time Marron had pressed hard enough to draw blood.

Marron was leaning down to lick the blood off Mille's face when Onion grabbed his hair from behind. Mille squirmed out from under him as he tried to pry his father's hand off. The Haz knight pulled out another magic feather and touched the tip to Marron's forehead. Speaking in a different language he used magic to bind Marron. Normally Marron wouldn't have been able to move with that spell on him so instead of showing that magic no longer worked on him he froze his body and remained kneeling on the ground until Onion released him.

His knee was jabbed into a fist sized rock that was sticking out of the sand of the road. Marron waited until Onion had moved in front of him then gripped the rock and leaping to his feet hit his father in the back of the head. Onion crumbled to the ground with a moan. Marron's glowing red eyes caught Mille's as the Haz knight pulled out a third feather, Mille slowly began to back away.

Marron grinned showing his now pointed canine teeth, "What's wrong Mille? Don't you want to play?"

"Play?" Mille asked in a horrified tone, "Marron this isn't a game."

Marron smirked at him, "Isn't it?"

"No! Marron these people are your friends, your family. How could you do this to them?" Mille waved his hand at the unconscious sorcerer hunters.

Marron shrugged, "Easily, they're wimps." Marron and Mille circled each other never looking away from the other's eyes.

Mille blinked and faster then he could finish opening his eyes Marron leapt at him. Hitting the feather out of Mille's hand Marron pinned the Haz knight down for a second time. Ignoring Mille's struggles he brushed his thumb over the fingernail marks, they hadn't bled very much. His thumbnail traced down Mille's face almost gently then he stabbed it into the soft skin just below Mille's earlobe.

He pressed his open mouth to the spot and sucked, blood filled his mouth and the taste of it drove him wild. Marron sucked harder at Mille's neck his teeth harshly sinking in in his attempt to get more blood.

He pulled away when he noticed Mille's heartbeat slowing down. Mille's eyes were wide as he stared at Marron and he had long since stopped struggling. Marron stared back at him for a moment then leaned forward and pressed his lips to those of the Haz knight ignoring Mille's soft gasp.

With a smile he whispered, "sleep well." then he sat up and punched Mille across the face hard enough to knock the Haz knight unconscious.

Marron stand up and looked around at all his bleeding and unconscious friends a smirk played on his lips, "Well, that was fun." he declared to no one in particular. 

"No!" Luca's knocked the crossbow out of Ariel's hands.

"Luca!?" Ariel exclaimed, "He's a vampire? We kill vampires."

"He's still a half vampire, the changes haven't been completed yet." He looked down at the road as the halfling disappeared into the woods at the side of the road.

"So." Michel spoke up from Luca's other side, "He can still do a lot of damage, look what he did to them."

Luca sensed the halfling behind them even before he spoke, "Anyone could do that, they're wimps," Ariel and Michel spun around but Luca moved slower catching the halfling's eye challengingly and studying the bloodied robe, Nigeria growled at the intruder, Idiota barked.

Ariel retrieved her crossbow and pointing it at the halfling advanced, "We kill your kind for a living," she warned as the halfling turned to her, "Don't try anything funny."

"If you kill my kind, then why do you travel with one?" He looked past her at Luca again.

"Luca's a good guy." Michel explained with a wave of his hand as he stand up and walked over to stand by Ariel, Idiota, and Nigeria who were starting to circle the halfling to cut off any escape. Luca stand up.

"The one who bit you, is it a female?" He asked the halfling.

The halfling nodded, "Her name is Carmela." he said distractedly as his eyes followed Ariel and Michel.

"Is she nearby?" Luca watched the halfling's eyes travel to Ariel's neck.

"I'd imagine so." Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump, The blonde girl's heartbeat was loud in Marron's head and he felt his eyes turn red. She held her crossbow tighter and the fox like dog growled again. Marron growled echoingly and moving too fast for the girl to see leapt forward, seconds later he flew through the air and hit the trunk of a tree. He turned around and glared at the silver haired creature who had easily tossed him.

Marron growled and attacked, he was fast, Luca was faster. Again Marron flew through the air, hitting hard against the ground this time instead of a tree. He leapt to his feet and glared at Luca, baring his teeth.

Ariel watched Luca fight with the halfling for a while longer then nudged Michel.

"lets go see if they're alright," She suggested pointing at the people down on the road. Michel nodded and they passed the fighting pair as silently as they could Nigeria and Idiota following behind.

She went to the purple haired woman first, the one the halfling had fed on. Kneeling down she checked for a heartbeat, it was weak but it was there.

"Hold her head up." she ordered Michel as she grabbed out a roll of bandages.

"She's a he." Michel did as she asked, Ariel studied the purple haired woman. She was wearing a dress and her face was quite womanish but Ariel looked closer and finds that Michel was right. Shrugging she bandaged the man's neck.

Carmela's eyes flashed open, another vampire was attacking Kieran. She bared her teeth and stepped into dreamscape, hurrying to where she could sense Kieran and the other vampire fighting.

(What do you think you're doing?!) She demanded not expecting an understandable answer, as males often couldn't manage mindspeech.

She was taken by surprised when the other vampire did answer, (Your childer attacked someone who belongs to me) he turned to her eyes completely crimson, ( I'm merely putting him in his place.) While his back was turned Kieran leapt at him, he sidestepped and lashed Kieran across the face with his claws.

(Enough Kieran!) She held out her hand closing a binding spell to keep him still.

Luca stared down at the motionless halfling feeling Kieran's angry resistance to the vampiress's spell. He then returns his gaze to the vampiress.

(you should keep a tighter rein on your childer.)

(I do not need a male telling me what to do.) she snapped.

(Of course you don't my lady.) He bowed slightly, vampiresses were sssoooo conceited.

"Hnnnn." Gateau moans as pain shot through his chest.

"hold still I'm almost done." a stranger's voice ordered he opened his eyes to see a blonde haired girl leaning over him binding his ribs. He grunted in pain as she touched a sore spot.

"sorry," she said quietly.

"S'okay." He tried to relax as she finished.

"Ariel!" The girl turned and Gateau looked past her at a young teen with bright blue hair who was kneeling over Chocolate standing next to him was a fairly large red dog and a smaller yellow colored one, "this one's really bad." he moved as if to touch Chocolate but decided against it, "I think her skull is cracked."

The girl, Ariel, glanced at Gateau, he motioned for Chocolate, "Help her." Ariel picked up her bandages and moved over to her friend, he heard her gasp of surprise and prayed that Chocolate would be alright.

Luca smiled wickedly as the vampiress's presence faded, he had already tracked down her hiding place. After Ariel and Michel were done healing the humans they could easily find her. She hadn't suspected him while they had been talking and he doubted that she had any servants with her, this was going to be a relatively easy kill.

The halfling beside him was now able to move, but instead of attacking he looked at Luca through messy black bangs.

"You're going to kill her aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes Kieran, I'm going to kill her." The halfling visibly bristled at the name.

"My name is Marron." he snarled at Luca his golden eyes flashing dangerously. Luca nodded his acknowledgment and the halfling calmed somewhat.

"Those people down there, they are your friends?" The halfling followed his gaze down the hill to where his friends were being revived one by one.

"they're wimps." He declared defensively.

Luca folded his arms, "you're only saying that because the blood lust is making you violent."

"And is that my fault." Marron snapped at him, "I can't control it alright," he sat down on the ground looking away from Luca.

Luca sat next to him, pulling up his sleeve and biting into his wrist which he then offered to the halfling. Marron looked shocked but his eyes turned red as he smelled the blood. He didn't ask why Luca was offering it, just leaned forward and began sucking at Luca's wrist.

The blood was sweet as it ran down Marron's throat. Mille's blood had been sweet also, but not like this. Marron's body seem to burn from the inside out as the power of the creature's blood filled him. He moans slightly, the sound was muffled by the wrist that was in his mouth but seem loud in Marron's ears.

He gave a high pitched whine of protest as Luca pulled his wrist away, turning to the silver haired creature questioningly.

"That should be enough for now." Luca declared as he licked the stray droplets from his arm. "Let's go see if your friends are alright shall we?"

Able to think clearly now Marron's eyes widened in horror as he looked down at his friends, everyone but chocolate was awake, remembering back to the beating he had given her that isn't surprising.

"I can't go down there," He whispered knowing that Luca could hear him even though he was a ways away, "They'll hate me."

"It could be worst." Marron snorted disbelievingly, he couldn't see how. "you could have killed one of them." Luca was speaking to him in a tone that reminded Marron of a parent convincing a child to do a chore they didn't like.

Marron stand and together they walked down the hill to the sorcerer hunters.

Halfway down Luca looked at him again, "can I ask you something?"

Marron looked at him, "that question is rhetorical," Luca took this as a yes.

"Why'd you kiss the human you drank from." Marron shrugged.

"I like him." He didn't bother sounding defensive, he was quite sure the silver haired creature wouldn't judge him. 

Onion shared a look with Mille, a girl with a crossbow and a teen with blue hair, all that was missing was a silver haired man for the seer's vision to be complete.

"Marron!" Tira exclaimed from where she was using Gateau as a crutch, she reached for her whip which she had retrieved upon waking.

Onion turned to where she is looking fully prepared to stop his son if Marron decided to attack again. Next to Marron stand a silver haired man, who glanced at them briefly then went over to Ariel and Michel. Onion was willing to bet his life that the blade hanging in its sheath at the silver haired man's waist was black.

Marron remained where he was as if he didn't dare to come closer, his eyes traveled over each of his friends in turn before he looked down and refused to look any of them in the eyes. The guilt that Onion could see in Marron's downcast eyes made Onion certain that Marron isn't here to attack them again. Mille also seem to come to this conclusion as he lowered the feather that was held between his fingers.

A moan from Chocolate brook the silence and Onion looked at the girl who was practically his daughter in concern.

Ariel began chanting in Latin, praying for the girl to be healed. A light grew around her hands which were being held over the girl, Chocolate's, head.

"Divus bracchium vita, ego, Ariel Accipiter's Filia donare aliquis benedictio quia hinc femina's vita advocare potui fortis." The light from Ariel's hands enveloped Chocolate's head and Michel saw the body jerk slightly as the healing spell began its work.

Mille had never seen the magic the girl is using, she didn't have the triangle on her forehead that marked a sorceress but she used her magic with an air of long practice.

The purple haired Haz knight glanced over at Marron who still hadn't moved from where he stand, Mille's hand unconsciously touched his lips remembering the feeling of Marron's lips on his. He smiled behind his fingers, his eyes twinkling briefly with happiness.

Marron biting and hitting him was almost worth the kiss, he decided as he lowered his hand and went back to studying the magic Ariel was using.

Cassidy growled impatiently, would the sun never go down, she had already been stuck in this warehouse for half a day. The two hundred fifty-seven year old vampiress hated small spaces, she ached to spread her wings and be silhouetted by the silver light of the moon. Being stuck in a wooden box was not her idea of a comfortable resting place. But she would put up with it as she needed to find her father soon.

She hadn't seen her father in years and she missed him, she had tried to call him telepathically but he was to far away at the moment.

Cursing loudly Cassidy kicked one of the crates in the room and immediately let out a string of colorful curses as a sliver imbedded its self into her bare foot. 

Chocolate moans as she sat up, her head ached fiercely. She raised a hand to rub her forehead, then remembered Marron's fist smashing into her face over and over. She looked up sharply and finds herself looking at a blonde who was watching her closely.

"How are you feeling? Any dizziness?" Chocolate shook her head, "if you start feeling weird you'll tell me right, I haven't used that spell in a while and there might be side effects."

Chocolate closed her eyes wishing for her headache to go away, "What spell?"

"Just a little healing spell, your skull was cracked and had to be fixed otherwise I would have waited for your permission to use magic on you." The blonde girl explained, "I'm Ariel by the way."

"Chocolate." Chocolate took the girls offered hand and stand up.

"Yeah I know, your friends told me." It was then that Chocolate realized that her friends were crowded around her.

Ariel was glad that Chocolate isn't mad at her for using magic to heal her, having a sorcerer hunter mad at her was the last thing she wanted.

The sorcerer hunter was currently reassuring her worried friends and also being reassured by them as their injuries became apparent.

"Luca says he's found the vampiress," Michel whispered to her, "We should go if we want to reach her before the sun sets." Ariel nodded and together they slipped into the woods where Luca was waiting.

"How are they?" Luca asked glancing at the sorcerer hunters.

"They'll be fine." Michel says, "What about the halfling? Shouldn't we take him with us? If he attacks them again he could end up killing one of them."

Luca shook his head, "if we take him with us she'll be able to sense us coming. We'll have to risk it."

"So how far away is she?" Ariel asked.

"Mile or so that way," Luca pointed.

"Let's go then." Michel said cheerfully starting off in that direction.

Luca and Ariel follow after him.

Marron glanced at the woods as the silver haired creature walks away with the two humans.

"You sure you're alright?" he heard Tira ask Chocolate for the seventh time.

"Yes, I'm fi…" she suddenly stopped then whispered, "Why's Marron still here."

"What?!" Tira asked and Marron can suddenly feel them all looking at him. Slowly he turned around and returns their looks.

His eyes finally rest on Chocolate's, she glared at him, he said nothing.

"What are you still doing here?" Tira demanded.

"I…" Marron finds himself unable to answer and he averted his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, you're sorry?" Chocolate asked, "wow, I guess I'll forgive you for bashing my face in."

"What's been happening?" Onion asked, "Why did Marron attack in the first place?"

"We don't know," Gateau said, "He's been acting weird for days, this was the first time he's hurt anyone though."

"Is it a spell?" Mille asked.

"Might be, there is a woman one time, in the library, she is…I cant really remember what she looked like but she did something to him, put a mark on the back of his neck, it's not there anymore but it may have been for a spell." Tira explained. "We are heading to the temple to see if Big Mama knows what's going on."

"what'd the mark look like?" Mille asked.

"don't know, It faded before we could get a good look."

Cassidy paced around the small space, god this was pathetic. Not for the first time she wished she could walk in the sun the way her father could, that would be really useful now.

"57 bottles of blood on the wall 57 bottles of blood, take one down pass it around 56 bottles of blood on the wall. 56 bottles of blood on the wall 56 bottles of blood, take one down pass it around. God I am soooo bored." Cassidy yells out.

The crates were all in pieces around her, she had opened them looking for some form of entertainment. Finding none she had ripped the wooden boxes apart until all that was left was slivers and pointy pieces of wood, the pointy pieces of wood now reminded her of stakes so she slowly went around snapping off the points.

"Bored bored bored bored," She chanted to herself over and over again, patients had never been one of her virtues.

Michel now walked behind Luca as the vampire led the way, the former ghost remembered all the times he had wishes he could touch Luca and now when he can he doesn't have the guts.

Luca stopped and unsheathed his sword, the sun was starting to set, they would have to kill the vampiress quickly if they wanted that advantage over her.

"There." Luca pointed to a mound of dirt not far away under the shade of a tree.

"you sure?" Ariel asked the vampire nodded, Nigeria and Idiota circled the mound growling softly.

"I'll get her out, you shot her when you get the chance." Luca approaches the mound and raised his small sword. He nodded to Nigeria and the fox familiar attacked the mound, clawing at it with his front paws.

With a scream the vampiress leaps out of the ground. She saw Luca and leapt for his throat, he jumped back and slashed her across the chest with his short blade.

Carmela looked behind the male and saw the human with a crossbow, she ducked as a bolt shot over her head. The male attacked his blade aimed for her eyes, Carmela growled and caught his wrist flipping him onto his back being sure to stand in the shade of the tree.

The human female was reloading her crossbow, Carmela realized that she would have to hurry.

Her hand clasped around the male's throat as he began to stand and she started chanting. The male's eyes widened as he recognize the spell, his fingers claw at her hand and he tried to kick her off.

He screamed in pain as she finished the spell, Carmela had a brief moment of triumph before a lightning blot hit her in the side and enveloped her in a light blue cloud. Seconds later she burst into flames.

Michel stared at his hand, seconds earlier a lightning bolt had shot out of it, He wondered briefly if he could do it again.

"Luca!" Ariel's cry brought his head up, the girl was kneeling next to the vampire waving her hand in front of his face.

Michel walked over and knelt next to her.

"Is he alright." He asked.

"hope so." Ariel answered.

Luca moans and his eyes opened.

"You okay?" Michel asked, he reached out to touch the vampire's arm but retracted his hand halfway, neither Ariel or Luca noticed.

"yeah." Luca raised a hand and rubbed his forehead wincing slightly Ariel watchs this.

"What spell did she use." She asked

"I think it was chiamata di sangue." Luca said Michel and Ariel looked at him sharply.

"The blood calling?" Luca nodded.

"We wont be sure for a few days though, if I start to lose control I'll tell you and you can tie me up until we can get a priest to do the reversal spell."

"What about the halfling." Michel asked as Luca stand up.

"We'll have to take him with us." The silver haired vampire said.

Marron shook his head, the woman/creature's presence was completely gone. He blinked a couple time and reached out with his senses then grinned when he finds nothing. They had managed to kill her.

His hands were tied again, almost painfully tight. Marron guessed he deserved it after attacking them but he'd already made it clear that he isn't going to again at least not until he started wanting to drink their blood again.

Marron looked up to find Mille staring at him again, he stared back at the Haz Knight until the purple haired man looked away.

Mille slowed until he was walking next to Marron behind Chocolate and Carrot. Tira was being carried by Gateau in front of the group.

"Hi." Mille said quietly, Marron looked over at him and saw the mark on his neck Mille saw him looking. "Can I ask you something?"

Marron nodded.

Mille waited for a moment then whispered just barely loud enough for Marron to hear, "Why'd you kiss me?" he blushed brightly and ducked his head after saying that.

Marron shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I did it because…"

"Because why?" Mille prompts.

"Because I like you," It's Marron's turn to blush and he looked away

The astral form of Carmela glared down at the remains of her earthbound body. She wasn't dead, the lightning had only separated her mind from her flesh, and without her immortal presence her body had disintegrated within seconds. She no longer had a form to fall back on if she spent up all her magic so she would have to wait to get her revenge on the traitorous male and his human pets until she got a new form..

Turning away from the ashes she faded into the forest, she could wait.

Ariel smiled to herself as they made their way out of the woods, compared to other females they had faced this one was by far the easiest. She would have been bothered by the fact that it had been so easy except she was busy questioning Michel about how he had thrown lightning at the vampiress.

"I told you I don't know how I did it." Michel told her.

"Do you think you could do it again?" she asked.

"I don't know!" He was getting frustrated.

"Okay sorry." Ariel apologized quickly, then ran after him as he hurried to catch up to Luca.

The silver haired vampire was almost moving at a jog.

"What's the hurry?" Michel was somewhat breathless.

"Do you know how long it takes for a vampire to get hungry, especially when they are really young?" was the vampire's only answer

"You're saying the halfling will need to feed soon." Ariel asked.

"Yes." Luca said tersely.

Marron had started acting weirdly as soon as they stepped into Big Mama's chamber. He was currently staring at the goddess with his head tilted to the side, Daughter stared at the mage a frown furrowing her cute little face.

Grandpa stand a little to behind Marron studying him as he leaned on his crutch.

"When did you start noticing that something was wrong?" Big Mama asked Tira as if Marron isn't in the room.

"At the cabin before we reached the town." The red head answered, "he started screaming in his sleep."

Marron suddenly looked down and caught Daughter's eye, she gave a small gasp when his eyes flashed red for a second then returns to their normal gold. The mage turned his attention back to Big Mama a small smirk on his face.

The goddess continued to speak with Tira, "did you notice anything before this that could have caused it?"

"No nothing." Tira said after a moments thought. Marron seem to lose interest in their conversation and turned around to look at Grandpa.

Thump…Thump…Thump…The numerous heartbeats filled Marron's head. He looked around at the humans in the room, his eyes rest on Mille for a moment and he picks out the Haz Knight's heartbeat from the rest. Mille was listening to Tira and the other sorcerer hunters tell of how he had started acting strangely.

Marron knew he should find a reason to leave as he was feeling the desire to attack them again. He turned his eyes to Daughter as she left her place next to Big Mama and approached him, resisting the urge to bare his teeth at her he glared hungrily.

Daughter stand in front of him looking into his eyes, Tira and Big Mama break off their conversation to stare at them. Marron listened carefully to her heartbeat a moment before realizing that there were two of them.

'looks like Sirius finally got her pregnant.' he said to himself, he heard Grandpa approach him from behind.

"Daughter, what are you doing?" the old man asked, Marron actually isn't sure Grandpa was human as he smelled different from the others.

"His eyes were red a minute ago." Daughter said.

"Get away from him!" Tira ordered, "his eyes turned red right before he attacked us."

"To late." Marron spun around and yanked the cane out of Grandpa's hand, spinning around again he lashed the wooden stick across Daughter's face. The cute winged girl screamed and jumped away.

Big Mama's body guard were immediately blocking Marron from going after her, Marron bared his pointed teeth at them and cat snarled.

Grandpa stared in horror at the young mage as Marron grabbed Cinnamon by the arm and threw her against the floor, she landed with a pained yell. Marron leaped toward Daughter only to be blocked by the other Haz Knights. The fight that ensued was quite bloody but they managed to get Marron to back off.

The mage lost interested in the winged girl as he turned to look at the others in the room. His eyes focused on the members of the previous fight, he looked each of them up and down as if judging their injuries.

Making a decision Marron leapt at Carrot. He threw his brother to the ground and punched him across the face. Gateau tried to grab him off but he smacked the bigger man in his broken ribs causing Gateau to cry out.  
Marron then moved on to Chocolate, she spun her whip at him fearfully. He caught her around the throat and squeezed, lifting her clear off her feet. Then he dropped her to the ground and spun as Tira hit him in the back, he gave her an almost playful smirk before he attacked.

Tira's broken leg crumble beneath her and she screamed as Marron body slammed her. Marron looked down at her as she whimpered on the ground then snarled as Carrot attacked him from behind.

'

Mille drew the knife across his palm, Cinnamon looked at him.

"I'm not sure this will work." he told her as he raised his bleeding hand into the air. Marron suddenly stopped fighting with his brother and turned his head in their direction, his red glowing eyes focused on Mille. As if in a trance he moved toward them, eyes glued to the blood running down Mille's arm.

Cinnamon backed away not sure what to do, Mille stared at Marron as the mage walked up to him. Marron's hands hit Mille's shoulders and he pushed the Haz knight to the ground and without hesitation sank his teeth into Mille's neck, Mille fought back a cry.

Everyone was to stunned to move, Cinnamon finally dove into action. She kicked Marron in the temple, his head snapped to the side then he turned and looked at her. She glowered threateningly and moved to kick him again, he caught her foot and yanked her feet out from under her.

The young mage again leaned down but this time he only licked at Mille's neck, Mille's eyes closed as that sent a tingling sensation straight to his groin.

  
Mille felt strangely warm with Marron laying on top of him. The long haired sorcerer hunter was no longer sucking at his neck but was lazily drawing his tongue over Mille's skin and purring quietly, Mille bit back a moan and squirmed.

Cinnamon groaned as she got up, Mille blinked his previously closed eyes open and caught her eyes. He tried to tell her he was alright with a small shake of his head, she frowned at him then looked at Marron who had stopped licking and had his forehead pressed to Mille's neck, eyes closed contentedly.

Mille touched Marron's arm, trying to roll the mage off him. Marron snarled against his neck and Mille lay still thinking. 'At least Marron isn't attacking anyone else now.'

"I take it this is what happened earlier." Big Mama said from where she was comforting Daughter.

"yeah, pretty much." Tira gasped out, "'cept for the molesting Mille part." For a second time Mille tried to get Marron off him, for no other reason then he didn't want Marron to see his reaction to their position. Marron growled again and nipped Mille's neck while pressing his thigh firmly between Mille's legs, rubbing against his erection.

Marron was actually completely in control, he just didn't want to get off Mille. Also the fact that he could smell Mille's arousal encouraged him to stay where he was. Mille squirmed again as Marron rubbed his hand over his chest, pinching one of his nipples through the soft fabric of his shirt. The barely audible moan that movement enticed made Marron grin slightly.

"Okay so what now?" Chocolate asked.

"Maybe we should find Ariel and ask her how they got him under control." Gateau offered, Marron shivered, though there isn't anything really threatening about him Luca seem to be very powerful.

"That's an idea, do you know where to look for them? They kind of disappeared." Chocolate stated.  
"wwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhoooooooo……..iiiiiiiisssssssss……….AAAAAAArrrrrrrriiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeellllllll?" Cinnamon asked in her usual slow manner.

"she's a young girl with a crossbow, her friend Michel had blue hair and her other friend, I didn't catch his name, had silver hair." Onion said, Big Mama gasped as she recognizes the descriptions.

While they were talking Marron had slid his hand under Mille's shirt and was rubbing the warm skin of Mille's stomach. Mille seemed to have a hard time keeping still. Marron caught the skin of Mille's neck between his teeth and sucked lightly, not breaking the skin but just letting Mille know he could. If anything Mille moved more, moaning quietly as Marron shifted his weight, trying to pin him down.

"I think you're enjoying this way to much." he whispered/snarled into Mille's ear.

Luca looked around the temple, it was unlike any temple he had ever seen. He could sense the halfling in here somewhere but spells around the temple grounds stopped him from getting an exact location. He bared his teeth in frustration and gave a small growl getting him a strange look from Ariel.

"Sorry," He frowned, "I'm pretty sure he is feeding." Ariel's eyes widened.

"on whom?" She asked, Luca could tell she's thinking of all the innocent people the halfling could have gotten to.

"I think it's the man he was feeding on earlier." Luca stated.

"Oh dear." Ariel began looking harder for the halfling.

Two figures stand on a dais surrounded by light blue water. Behind them were two chairs, one was silver and encrusted with the half moon symbol that represented Neona, the goddess of weather and wayward spirits. Next to the first chair was a second, it seem to be made of water and encrusted into it was a pearl white dove with ruby red eyes, the symbol of Krishna brother of Neona and god of pain and death.

"the Grandchild will be reunited with her father soon." Goddess Neona stated, "Our vessel's loyalty is soon to be tested."

"Indeed." Her brother agrees, "I have all confidents that he will obey."

"Of course you do, you are a trusting fool." Neona informed her brother, "the grandchild must be killed for our plans to commence.'

"I am aware of this." her brother assured her, "I have as much at stake here as you do."

"Don't you forget that."

Cassidy leapt up as soon as she sensed the sun had sank below the horizon. With an exited yell she flew into the air and continued searching for her father.

.

Marron giggled softly into Mille's ear as he sat up. Mille's hands instinctively touched the mage's arms, whether they were trying to push him away or pull him back down Mille isn't sure. He watched as the long haired mage looked up at the sorcerer hunters but didn't really focus on them, instead he seem to be listening to something else.

Marron's pale hand was still resting on Mille's chest, holding him on the ground. Mille touched Marron's wrist lightly. Golden eyes turned to him and Marron growled slightly before lifted his hand and letting Mille up.

Mille sat up, his vision blurred slightly and dizzily he fell back. He could just imagine the headache he would get from hitting his head on the tiled floor, obviously Marron could to as he caught Mille's shoulders, stopping him from hitting the floor. Marron lowered Mille back to the floor. He touched his finger to the bite on Mille's neck, silently reminding Mille of the blood he had lost. He moved his hands away again, Mille stayed on the floor.

Marron began looking around the room, Mille watched Marron, the mage seem worried.

Mille glanced at the other sorcerer hunters, Big Mama had done a healing spell on Daughter and the winged girl had stopped whimpering.

Luca could sense the halfling right in front of him, but when he opened his eyes there was no one there. Frowning the vampire tried to figure out why.

"They've probably got spells all over this place to keep people from listening to their conversations." Ariel tells him, then absentmindedly "You'd think people who are this deep into things would know about vampires."

"Most people see only what they're forced to see, otherwise they remain blind to it. It's kind of an unspoken agreement that vampires and vampire hunters don't do anything to alert the sorcerer hunters to what's going on." Luca explains to her.

"Perhaps it is time that changed." a voice spoke up from around them. Luca Ariel and Michel turned to see a figure of a large figure of a woman sitting in a throne facing them. Luca glowered at the woman, people shouldn't just appear out of thin air, okay he did it all the time but still. He could sense the power in this woman, while he isn't necessarily afraid it made him slightly uneasy to be standing near her.

The woman looked at all of them, "I am Big Mama." Her voice had a strange ring to it and looking at Ariel and Michel Luca can tell he's the only one who heard it

"Really really Big Mama." Michel whispered loud enough for only Luca to hear, Luca gave a small amused grin.

Big Mama pointed at Ariel, "you are the one named Ariel," Ariel nodded and Big Mama pointed to Michel, "And you are Michel." Michel also nodded.

Big Mama's eyes turned to Luca, "I didn't catch your name."

Luca frowned at her, "no reason you should have." She seem surprised by his comment and Luca was certain that the ringing in her voice was some kind of truth spell.

Luca crossed his arms, "We're looking for the halfling."

"Halfling?" Big Mama repeated.

"Marron," Luca corrected rolling his eyes.

"What is he half of?" Big Mama asked, the ringing in her voice chiming loudly.

"Why should I tell you?" Luca really hated truth spells; the purple haired woman looked even more surprised as he undid it.

Big Mama stared down at the man, no one was supposed to be able to resist her 'tell all' spell. But this man just brushed it off.

"You're not human." She declared, intending to make him think she knew more than she actually did.

Her actions had the complete opposite effect, the man broke into a grin "Of course not, being human is so overrated."

"what are you?" She asked dropping the spell altogether.

"What Marron is going to become unless you let us reverse what was done to him." Big Mama thought this over for a moment.

"Will reversing it harm Marron." she asked.

"Yes." the man who was not a man said without hesitation, "But if it is not undone he will end up killing the people close to him."

"You mean he could." Big Mama corrected him.

"No, I mean he will." The man said seriously.

"Where is the halfling?" Michel suddenly spoke up, looking at him Big Mama could tell he was impatient.

"Here," She waved her hand pulling them into another room that could be reached with magic. The silver haired man seem quite annoyed by this, he tossed his hair over his shoulder and glared at her.

Then he and Ariel went over to Mille, Marron hissed at them as they neared. Big Mama and all the sorcerer hunters tensed wanting to see what they would do, but instead of attacking Marron slowly backed away.

Luca approached the halfling as Ariel knelt by the purple haired man Michel trailed behind Luca looking uncertain. Ariel didn't bother watching. Luca would keep the halfling away from her. The purple haired man, hadn't Chocolate calls him Mille, was awake and breathing easily. The wound on his neck was partially healed, Ariel figured that the halfling had healed it without realizing.

Pouring a vial of holy water she watched as the wound hissed and steamed slightly, getting rid of the vampiric poison. She frowned as a girl with glasses crouched down next to her.  
"Wwwwwhhhhhhaaaaaaaatttttttttt……wwwwwwaaaaaaaassssssssss……..tttttttthhhhhhhhaaaaaaattttttttt……..????????" She looked at Ariel. Ariel stared at her, she had never met anyone who talked that slow.

"Um." She held out the bottle, "Water." The girl frowned and took the bottle, examining it closely before looking at Mille. They all looked up startled as Marron snarled and attacked Luca.

Luca calmly threw him into the wall, barely having to move. Marron slides to the ground and glared at him. Marron hissed at him from the floor, grinding his teeth angrily. The halfling started to stand but before he got halfway up Luca leapt forward and slammed him back to the ground. Marron's head hit the marble and he winced slightly, golden eyes watching Luca warily.

Luca growled something at him, Ariel knew he was telling the halfling to stay down. Marron glowered and leapt up, attacking Luca. The pair fell to the floor a pile of flailing claws, Luca easily gripped Marron's wrists and pinned him to the floor snarling and showing his fangs.

Marron cowered instinctively at the elder vampire before snarling back. Luca leaned forward and bit harshly into Marron's neck. Ariel remembered that Luca had once told her it was a way of proving dominance. Sure enough Marron froze and stopped fighting, not moving as Luca released him and stand up. Marron also stood, eyes lowered submissively.

Luca and Michel crossed over to Ariel seeming assured the halfling would behave. The vampire knelt beside her and whispered into her ear, "He's changing faster then I thought, we need to reverse it as soon as possible."

Ariel nodded in agreement

Cassidy lapped at the doe's blood, careful not to get any blood on her clothes. The doe was in a spell trance and was staring at her sideways with mournful eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that." She told it wiping at her mouth, "It's not like this hurts," She smile conversationally at her dinner, "Daddy taught me how to make it not hurt. He even taught me how to make it feel good, so I'd be able to bite my boyfriends and not have them complain. It worked really well." She bent over to press her lips to the doe's neck again, sucking deeply at the blood.

She sat back up licking he lips, "You know I always wondered where Daddy learned it…probably from Momma." She shrugged and went back to her meal.

Two figures stand on a dais surrounded by light blue water. Behind them were two chairs, one was silver and encrusted with the half moon symbol that represented Neona, the goddess of weather and wayward spirits. Next to the first chair was a second, it seem to be made of water and encrusted into it was a pearl white dove with ruby red eyes, the symbol of Krishna brother of Neona and god of pain and death.

"This is taking to long!" Neona griped.

"We've been waiting for three centuries sister, surely you have learned patience by now." Krishna scolded her his blue eyes flashing with annoyance.

Neona glared at him, "Yes but during those years I isn't certain when the prophecies would be fulfilled, now I know and can't do anything to speed it up."

"Even if we could speed things up, you know how dangerous it could be if we missed a step in the prophecies." Krishna reminded her.

"Yes I know, I'm almost willing to risk the Elder Gods finding out just to see a glimpse of the hell the Dark Lord will bring to the Spoolner continent." Neona sighed wistfully.

"As would I." her brother agrees.

A dark valley hid on all sides by large cliffs that no human would dare to climb began to tremble. Just a small, barely noticeable shaking at first, but then the ground began to rock and roll over like waves.

Out of the ground in the middle of the valley the top of a tower began to rise. It rose swiftly then when it was a mere five feet from the ground it stopped, the ground shuddered once more and then was still.

Lady Arisa looked at the vampires crowded around her. They were all slumped over, panting heavily, some gave her glaring looks which she returns venomously.

"Go out. Feed. I expect you back here tomorrow night." She yelled at them. They slowly left her presence, only then did she allow herself to show any sign of weakness.

She lowered herself to the ground pressing her fingers to her temples. They had spent all night trying to raise the Dark Lord's castle from the ground it was buried under. The work had drained them all, and it had barely risen at all.

Deciding that she should feed also she flew off in search of the nearest human town.

"NO!! I am not going with you!"

"I don't recall stating that you have a choice." Luca glared calmly at the halfling.

"I Don't Care!!" The halfling screeched at him loudly, "I am staying here." he folded his arms and sat down on the temple steps.

"Kinda weird," Michel stated from where he was waiting by the wagon the Sorcerer Hunters had given them, the former ghost looked at Luca, "Do all halflings act like a child throwing a temper tantrum when they don't get their way." Luca heard Marron's hiss of irritation.

"Yeah pretty much." Luca turned back to the halfling and leaning down whispered into his ear, "would you rather stay here, killing all your loved ones just to appease your hunger."

"I can control it." Marron growled stubbornly, Luca snorted.

"You've done a great job so far." He gripped the halfling by the collar and lifted him slightly into the air, "tell me again how you control it after you rip their throats out." He dropped Marron back onto the steps, Marron glowered at him, black hair still tangled slightly from his earlier fight.

Marron glared into his eyes, Luca glared back until the halfling averted his eyes.

"We're leaving at dawn." Luca told him, "I expect you to be ready." Marron hissed.

"Luca," Ariel calls as she hurried over to them, "Big Mama would like to speak with you."

Luca nodded and headed for the temple doors, Big Mama was waiting inside. The winged girl stand next to a winged man near Big Mama's throne, the purple haired man stand on the other side.

"I have a few questions." she told him.

"Yeah I kinda figured." He leaned against the wall.

"Earlier you said you aren't human." She waited for him to nod, "What are you?"

Luca paused, "well I suppose it won't matter if I tell you seeing as you'll forget in a couple days."

"why would I forget?" She looked suspicious.

"There's a spell to keep sorcerers and sorcerer hunters from knowing of us." He explained, "some of your people have already started to forget most of what happened."

"Is there a way to undo the spell?" She asked.

"No, besides why would we want to?" He raised an eyebrow, "You and your sorcerer hunters are incredibly naïve if you hadn't noticed."

"We could be useful allies." Big Mama looked slightly insulted.

"How so?" Luca asked, "your magic doesn't work on our enemies." He pointed out.

"Nor does it work on you apparently." She was getting slightly annoyed, "You still haven't told me what you are."

"A vampire." Luca stated.

"and what is a vampire?" Luca lowered his head and dropped his human disguise, his cape formed into his leathery wings and silver claws grew out of his finger tips. He looked up at her again as his eyes turned crimson, his canine teeth grew into pointed fangs, and his skin became almost white pale.

Big Mama stared at him startled, the winged man moved toward Luca.

"Sirius?" the winged girl calls as she followed. Sirius reached up and touched the edge of Luca's wing, his own feathered wings rustled slightly.

"do you drink blood? The way Marron did?" Big Mama asked.

"Sometimes." Luca watched Sirius and Daughter as they examined his wings.

"Have you ever killed someone?" Mille asked, Luca looked at him.

"Yes." He said simply, "At times I enjoyed killing."

"I can not believe the sorcerer hunters have not run into your kind sooner." Big Mama stated, Luca snorted and changed back into his human form. Daughter and Sirius went back to their places beside Big Mama.

"You have, you just don't remember it." She frowned at him.

"when can we expect Marron back after you have cured him." She changed the subject. Luca didn't want to tell her that Marron would not be coming back.

"Depends on how long it takes to cure him." He said instead, He saw Mille's expression become contemplative.

"Will Marron still remember everything." the purple haired man asked.

"Most likely." Luca answered.

"Well then he'll just tell us even if we forget," Mille stated, "Won't he?"

"Yes I'm sure he will." Luca assured him even though he knew that would never happen. Mille suddenly headed for the door, Luca moved to stop him.

Grabbing the purple haired man by the arm he whispered in his ear, "Don't make it harder then it already is for him to leave." Mille frowned at him but nodded and kept going as soon as Luca released him.

Mille glanced back at the man, vampire, once as he passed through the temple doors. He headed toward where he knew the wagon they had given to Luca, Ariel, and Michel was. Marron was sitting on the steps near it, Ariel and Michel aren't around.

"Hi," Mille sat next to Marron and the black haired mage looked up.

"Hi," Marron answered smiling, then he glanced at Mille's neck and his smile disappeared. He looked away and Mille frowned.

"Hey." The purple haired Haz Knight touched Marron's arm, "it isn't your fault."

Marron gave a small laugh, "yes it is." Mille's hand gripped Marron's arm and he pulled the black haired sorcerer hunter until he was looking at him.

"No it isn't." He assured the mage.

"Mille!" Marron grabbed Mille's wrist and pushed his hand away, "I wanted it." Mille looked confused and Marron leaned forward and sharply bit over the puncture marks. Mille yelped and flinched as pain shot through his neck.

Marron pulled away again his eyes flashing wildly, He got up and started to walk away. Mille was immediately jumping up and running after him.

"Marron." He grabbed the mage's shoulders and turned him around, Marron glared at him. Mille pressed his mouth to Marron's crushing their lips together, Marron gave a small noise and returns the pressure.

After a few moments of silently devouring each other they pulled apart and merely held each other. Mille hugged Marron tightly, "Things will change once you're cured." he promised, missing Marron's flinch.

"yes they will." Marron whispered and kissed the side of Mille's neck, above the second bite mark, before leaning his forehead on Mille's shoulder. They stayed like this for a while, Mille began running his fingers through Marron's hair but stopped when he realized that Marron was purring quietly. He rubbed his fingers over Marron's scalp gently and giggled when the purring got louder.

"what." Marron's voice rumbled slightly.

"You're purring." Mille giggled again.

"am not." Marron nuzzled Mille's neck and pressed his head back against Mille's hand, Mille rubbed his scalp again smiling as Marron continued purring.

Ariel liked the market, liked all the open stores and the people who were always so willing to help find whatever she wanted. Much as she wanted to browse the shops she had other things to do, she led Michel into a empty alley.

Turning to him she crossed her arms and stated, "I saw."

"What?" He asked her looking confused.

"I saw you." His confused look didn't change, "I saw the way you were looking at Luca."

Michel suddenly blushed furiously looking away from her. She glared at him waiting for an explanation.

"well?" she asked when Michel merely stand there blushing and refusing to meet her eyes, "Are you going to stand there all day blushing like a school girl or are we going to do something about it?" he looked up at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"first thing, could you be any more obvious? Any idiot with eyes can see it." She tried to sound exasperated getting a smile from Michel.

"Luca hasn't seen it." He points out.

"okay, almost any idiot." They laughed at that, "but seriously, do something about it.

"I want to, I just don't know what to do." Michel shrugged. Ariel raised her eyebrows.

"You've been following him around for how long?" she demanded.

Michel ducked his head " Thirteen years."

"You've been around for thirteen years and you don't know what makes him tick." She asked disbelieving.

"it's not like he's had any lovers, except that vampiress a few years ago and that isn't really his fault cause he was under a spell."

"Don't bore me with technicalities." Ariel exclaimed, "you got one up on everyone else, use what you know about him. Start by having one of those lovely 'the most interesting way to die' conversations."

"I only start those cause I don't know what to say." Michel admitted.

Ariel rolled her eyes at him "You're pathetic." He nodded.

"so I've been told." 

Two figures stand on a dais surrounded by light blue water. Behind them were two chairs, one was silver and encrusted with the half moon symbol that represented Neona, the goddess of weather and wayward spirits. Next to the first chair was a second, it seem to be made of water and encrusted into it was a pearl white dove with ruby red eyes, the symbol of Krishna brother of Neona and god of pain and death.

Neona stared into the blue water, "This was an interesting turn of events."

"Indeed." Krishna agrees as he looked over her shoulder, "Very interesting." Together they watched the image in the water unfold. A recently turned sorcerer was reeking havoc on a town, sending hoard after hoard of mutated werewolves to devour the innocent people and make more of themselves. The magic the sorcerer had once controlled now ripped around inside him, driving him more and more insane every time he used it.

Finished with the town and now controlling over three hundred werewolves the newly made vampire waved his hand over the wreckage and called out a spell. The very earth shook as the wooden and stone walls of the town righted themselves into new positions, soon there was a high tower standing over the ruins its rooftop far into the clouds.

The sorcerer/vampire called out a command to the werewolves and they speed off in all directions. The god and goddess could feel the savage blood lust in the creatures and cackled as they imagined the damage these new animals could do.

Cassidy hummed softly to herself as she made her way down the path, hands clasped behind her back and a cheery grin on her face. She could finally sense her father, he isn't all that far away. She wondered if he would still have that funny ghost following him, a giggle erupted from her throat.

Somewhere in the distance an owl hooted, she raised her head and hooted back, smiling happily when minutes later a snowy owl burst into her sight.

"Hello there," she raised an arm and it landed, talons wrapping around her wrist. She softly started stroking its breast feathers and she continued down the path.

Carmela watched her Kieran from where she stand hidden in the trees. She could have gotten closer if she wanted, the vampire hunters wouldn't be able to see her, but she was content to keep her distance.

Soon my Kieran, soon. she whispered as she ducked back into the forest, as she spoke the invisible marking on the back of Marron's neck shimmered brightly then faded unnoticed by the vampire hunters.

Five days later

Ariel had explain the basics of the spell to him, but Marron still didn't entirely understand how it worked. His golden eyes stared down curiously at Luca as the elder vampire thrashed against the chains that held his arms above his head. Glowing crimson eyes glared back at him and pale lips pulled back as the silver haired vampire snarled. Marron blinked at him and slightly shook his head before hurrying to join Ariel and Michel at the front of the wagon.

Michel gave him an annoyed look as he leapt from the ground to the back of the seat 5.5 feet in the air. Marron shrugs at the former ghost as he plops down beside him.

"How long until we can meet with this priest?" He asked, "I don't think those chains will hold him much longer."

Michel nodded, "I know, it's only a few more days."

Ariel spook up from the other side of Michel, "the chains will hold just fine." she promptly closed her eyes again and leaned farther in her seat trying to get more comfortable. The wagon jolted and Marron giggled as Ariel nearly fell out, she glared at him as she again resettled.

Marron glanced back, "Is that what all vampire's are like." Ariel looked thoughtful.

"Not exactly, that's them at their most primal, when they live for nothing but the taste of blood."

Marron frowned, opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again.

"What?" Michel questioned noticing his strange look.

"Is that what I will become? If I'm not cured." Marron asked the former ghost.  
Michel shrugged, "Close enough."

"Oh thanks, now I have something to look forward to." Marron quipped sarcastically, Michel gave a smug smile and clucked at the horses.

Carrot strolled around the corner, nearly running into Tira, "Well?"

Tira shook her head, "I can't find him anywhere," she spread her arms helplessly, "We don't even know where to start looking."

"We have to try." Carrot ran his hands through his hair.

"I know Carrot," tears filled her eyes, "But the last thing I remember of the last week was his screaming. If someone had done something to him, I'll kill them." Carrot nodded his agreement.  


Michel held the quickly cooling bird's body over the bowl as the blood dripped down, he glanced up at the crimson eyes that stared transfixed at the red liquid. He shook the bird to get the last few drops then set it on the ground and picking up the bowl walked over to his chained friend.

Luca growled as Michel knelt next to him, "Come on," Michel put his hand on the back of Luca's head and held the rim of the bowl to the vampire's lips. Luca's teeth snapped at his wrist and he quickly removed his hand. Crimson eyes bore into his blue ones as Luca began lapping at the lukewarm blood Michel had collected.

Within moments the bowl was empty and Michel lowered it to the ground and studied his savage friend with a small smile. He reached a hand up and ignoring Luca's warning growl touched the vampire's cheek. He leaned forward until his face was inches from Luca's, feeling the vampire's breath as Luca smelled him. Rubbing his thumb across the pale cheek he ducked his head down and touched Luca's lips with a small kiss.

Luca tilted his head at him as he pulled back slightly, the confused look on the vampire's face was almost comical. Michel moved forward again and kissed him more firmly, Luca's tongue flicked out tasting him. The vampire purred slightly and Michel jerked back as he felt teeth pierce his lip.

He touched the gash in his bottom lip as Luca watched avidly, the vampire stained against his chains mouth slightly open and purring louder. Michel frowned and moved close enough for Luca to lick at the cut. Luca sucked at the blood and his tongue forced its way into Michel's mouth looking for more.

"You know…" Michel spun around to find Ariel leaning against the wagon opening, "he doesn't understand what you're doing, to him you're teasing him with blood you're not going to give him."

"Yeah but.." Michel started.

"Not 'buts' wait till he is back to normal."

"By the time he's back to normal I'll have lost my nerve." Michel explained.

"Oh come on." Ariel exclaimed, "what's the worst he can do?"

"Say 'no.'"

Ariel sighed and looked at him with pity, "Coward." she said before turning away. She picked up yet another bird and held it out towards the sorcerer hunter that had sat silently watching their conversation, "Hungry."

Marron's red glowing eyes wrinkled slightly in disgust but he reached out for the bird, tilting its head to the side and digging his sharp teeth into its neck.


End file.
